The key of Zero
by psychored1911
Summary: When Louise wanted her familiar, she expected a dragon or Griffin. She didn't expect to get 2 commoners, one of which is a keyblader. still a beginner so don't flame me. please review
1. Summoning the key

**The key of Zero**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar of Zero**

**Summary: When Louise wanted her familiar, she expected a dragon or Griffin. She didn't expect to get 2 commoners, one of which is a keyblader.**

**Chapter 1: Summoning the key**

**This takes place after KH2 and beginning of Familiar of Zero (takes elements from both the manga and anime). Sora doesn't appear until later in the story, but he will appear later. Please review.**

Louise woke up; it was the day of the Familiar summoning exam. She quickly got dressed and headed towards the courtyard. When she got there, she was greeted by "Well if it isn't Louise the Zero." From her classmate, Kirche.

"Shut up!" Louise snarled "When I get my familiar, you will be sorry!"

"Alright class," their teacher, Colbert announced "Time for your summoning exam. Everyone line up," Everyone lined up and summoned their familiars until only Louise was left "Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, please make your summon."

"Um, yes sir," Louise pointed her wand and chanted "**Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!**" As soon as she finished chanting, she met an explosion to the face.

"Ha!" her classmate Guiche laughed "I knew Louise the Zero would mess up her summon, there isn't even anything the-," a portal appeared before Louise

"My familiar…" Louise saw the portal, hoping for her familiar to come.

**Meanwhile, at Tokyo Japan**

"Just my luck," Saito sighed, holding a broken laptop "I really need to get a job." A portal appeared in front of him "Hmm, what's this?" he poked it, and the portal started sucking him in "Ah! Help me!" he tried struggling, but it pulled him in, making him drop his laptop.

**Meanwhile, in Castle Oblivion**

Ven's body lay helpless on his chair; without his heart, he was just a helpless body. A portal formed at the base of the chair, but he couldn't move, nor less even acknowledge it

**Meanwhile, at Destiny Islands**

"Ready Sora?" Riku raised his keyblade in a fighting position. Sora was opposite of him, holding his keyblade. Kairi was sitting at the side, hoping the two won't hurt each other.

"Ready!" Sora charged at Riku, who just brushed him off, sending him fly into one of the tree houses.

*CRASH*

Kairi and Riku cringed from hearing the crash. Sora, still dazed from the crash, did not notice a heart come out from him (A/N: this is Ven's heart, if you played BBS, you know that Ven's heart went into Sora's heart to recover). Not noticing the heart float away, he yelled "Best 2 out of 3!" before jumping down to meet them.

**Back at Castle Oblivion**

Ven's heart slowly made its way to his body (A/N: don't ask how it got there so fast). As soon as his heart disappeared into his body, he woke up with a surprise "What where am I?" in his confusion, he slipped on his own feet and fell into the portal "****!"

**Back with Louise**

"Hey, something's coming out of the portal!" one of Louise's classmates shouted. Everyone turned to see both Saito and Ven come out of the portal at the same time.

"Where am I?" Saito muttered.

"Ow, I hope that no one saw that." Ven landed on his butt. He looked around that he was surrounded by all of the nobles "Aw man!" then he realized that he was in a world; one he did not recognize.

Everyone stared at them, then started laughing at Louise "That's what you'd expect from Louise the Zero; summoning two commoners!" one of her classmates said.

"Maybe she paid the two to become her familiars." One of her classmates said.

"Shut up," Louise shouted "Mister Colbert, I made a mistake; just let me do it over."

Colbert shook his head "This is a sacred ritual, you must continue it."

"But-," Louise protested.

"Miss Valliere." Colbert gave her a stern look.

"Fine," she grumbled and walked over to Saito and Ven "you two better be grateful; this is a great honor for you." And she kissed Saito

"What the heck?" Saito shouted. Louise ignored him and went over to kiss Ven, who in turn punched her in the face.

"Ow, why did you do that?" Louise flinched in pain.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Ven shouted at her "I'm younger than you!" (A/N: ironically, he's older than her by about ten years, just don't tell him)

"Wait," Louise noticed he was talking in their language. "You can understand me?"

"No," Ven said sarcastically "You are reading my mind; OF COURSE YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Before he could even storm off, he felt a burning pain; a type he did not feel pain he did not feel since he has accidentally between Terra's and Aqua's Flame Salvo attacks. Saito was feeling the same thing and was screaming in pain. After the pain subsided, both Ven and Saito noticed runes etched into their body; one on Saito's left hand and one on Ven's chest. Colbert took a look at their runes and said to Louise "Do you mind if I sketch their runes, I have never seen runes like that before."

"Um, sure." Louise let Colbert sketch the runes. Afterwards most of the class left, leaving only a few of Louise's classmates behind.

"Wow," Kirche laughed "Louise the Zero summoned two marvelous familiars." Making Saito blush, but Ven still was kind of creeped out. "I will formally introduce myself later, see ya." She and her friend Tabitha flew away.

"Did they just fly?" Saito said in disbelief. Ven on the other hand thought "So magic is a common asset in this world huh? Well-" his thoughts were interrupted when Louise pinched his and Saito's ear and dragged them away.

**Time skip: Louise's room**

"Familiar?" Ven and Saito shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, and you are my familiars."

"Well," Saito introduced himself "I am Saito Hiraga."

"Name's Ventus." Ven introduced himself "But that makes me sound like an old man; call me Ven."

"Hmph, I guess I should know the names of my familiars." She started to take her clothes off, making Ven and Saito turn red.

"Hey, don't do that in front of a guy, we just met!" Saito shouted

"What are you talking about," Louise retorted "you two are nothing more than familiar spirits, now undress me."

"Yeah sure but before I do that- hey what's that over there?" Ventus pointed at the ceiling. While both Louise and Saito were distracted, he did what no one expected; open the window and jump out of it. Right before he would impact the earth, he shouted "**AEROGA**!" and wind swirled around him, slowing his fall. He gently floated down to the ground "Now, where's that exit?" he started looking around for the exit. He slammed his shoulder piece, but nothing happened. "What the heck?" he slammed it again.

"What the-," Louise said in disbelief "Did he just-" she turned to Saito, who also disappeared.

"Why I …"

Saito ran down the stairs, shouting "I don't care that I'm in some other world or in just some cult, I have to get out of here!" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Guiche talking to a first year girl. Then, he had the idea of crawling to sneak past them, but he was caught by Guiche

"Hey," he said "You're that commoner that Louise summoned," he smirked "Do you have no gratitude towards a noble that trouble his hands for you?"

"Is that so?" Saito stood up "Well, thank you," he smiled "Well, I'll be leaving!" as he turned around he muttered "What a jerk." He soon heard approaching footsteps, he flinched before running again. As he left, Louise ran down the stairs, out of breath.

"Louise," Guiche started "Right now your Familiar…"

"Catch them for me," Louise demanded "They ran away."

"Your familiars ran away? The one's you made contracts with?"

"Stop being in awe and help me catch them!" She shouted

Meanwhile, Kirche and some older dude were saying some lovey-dovey stuff to each other when Saito appeared "There's the exit!" he ran towards it. As soon as he left, Kirche asked "Isn't that Louise the Zero's-."

"It's over there!" Louise shouted, being followed by Guiche.

"What are you guys doing?" Kirche asked

"You won't believe this," Guiche laughed

"Who cares, it's getting away!" Louise shouted

As Saito was just about to get away, he crashed into Ven, who was still slamming his shoulder piece. "Ow, what was that for?" Ven shouted.

Before Saito could say anything in protest, the two were finding themselves in the air "What the?" The two of them looked down and saw Guiche, followed by Louise and Kirche "I would like it if you give in already." He smirked "It's pointless for you two commoners to beat a noble such as myself."

"I… I… I won't give up!" Ven shouted, summoning his keyblade **"GRAVITY!**" a purple sphere enveloped Ven and Saito and they fell to the ground. Ven brought himself to an upright position "That all you got?" he said, holding his keyblade backhand.

"W…What is he?" Louise stuttered.

Ven dismissed his keyblade and raised his hands up "If I fight you, it'll be a massacre; I surrender."

Everyone, especially Saito and Louise, was surprised in the outburst. Everyone was silent until Guiche spoke up "What do you mean by that?"

Ven demonstrated by re-summoning his keyblade, walking over to the wall, shouting "**ZANTETSUKEN!", **slashing it, dismissing his keyblade and walking back. Within seconds of walking away, the wall split in half before crumbling into rubble.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Ven, confused on what he did, turned around. He sweatdropped and said "Whoops, I overdid it a bit. I'll fix it tomorrow, right now, I'm going to sleep." And with that, he collapsed on the floor, unconscious, and unfortunately on Saito and Louise.

"Hey get off!" Louise shouted

"Man this is guy is heavier than he looks." Saito groaned

"Why isn't anyone helping us!" they both shouted.

**A/N: First chapter's done. I didn't want to get rid of Saito because I want to use him for a plot development later in the story. Please review. I am open to corrections and suggestions for this story.**


	2. the duel and the shadow

**The key of Zero**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar of Zero**

**Chapter 2: The duel and the shadow**

Louise, Saito and Ven slept soundly, tired of the events that happened earlier. Unbeknownst to them, an evil shadow was stepping out of the darkness of a certain person's heart.

"Finally, I'm free." The evil voice grinned before disappearing into the night.

**The next day**

Saito woke up early "Well, better do my chores…" he grumbled. He walked over to Louise's closet, and found them missing, with a note in their place. The note read- "**Her uniform's on her bed. You should wake her up; she's going to be late for her class. Also, this place is a school, which explains why everyone's dressed so similarly. Also, if you or Louise need me, I'm probably out the window, washing her clothes and trying to figure out why her dirty clothes are covered in soot and dust. –Ven**"

Saito looked out the window, and sure enough he was washing Louise's clothes. Ven noticed him and waved at him. Saito shrugged and proceeded to wake Louise up. "Hey, wake up," no response "Hey, Ojou-sama (young mistress in Japanese) wake up!" he shook Louise, waking her up.

"*Yawn* hmm… who are you?" Louise was still partially asleep "Oh yeah, you're one of the familiars I summoned."

"She doesn't remember? It was yesterday." Saito thought "Hey, you told me to wake you up. Now get dressed."

Louise stood up "Put my underwear on."

"You could at least do that yourself!" Saito shouted.

"A noble such as me should not get dressed by myself if there is a servant around." She declared. "And who would feed you if you don't listen?"

"Grr… fine." Saito gave in and started to dress her. While he was doing that, Ven came in through the window with the clean laundry.

"Hey guys, I'm finished with the laundry." Ven set down the clothing in the drawer, not really looking at the two "What do you need me to do-" he stared at Saito and Louise, getting the wrong idea. He quickly went to the door and said, "Sorry for interrupting, carry on; pretend I was never here!"

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" they both shouted.

**Time skip to dining hall**

"Oh founder Brimir, thanks for this meal." Louise prayed while eating her meal. Ven and Saito groaned, only getting a piece of stale bread. Well, in actuality, Ven really didn't feel hungry (even though he basically went 10 years without eating, he didn't feel that much at all) and handed his piece to Saito.

"Thanks…" Saito happily took Ven's piece and ate it "But shouldn't you eat too?"

"Don't worry, I ate something while I was out," Ven looked at Saito "and besides, what are friends for; we're friends right?"

"Yeah, we're friends." Saito gave Ven a high five. "We should get Louise to her class, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should." The two walked up to Louise, who was just about done, and picked her up, dragging her to her classroom

**At the classroom**

"As you all know class, magic consists of four major aspects: fire, water, earth, wind, and the lost element of "Void" making five elements in total. Among them, the earth element involves important magic that governs the creation of all matter." Louise's teacher explained. "Do you understand Ms. Valliere?

"Ah, yes," Louise turned from Saito and Ven, who were trying to Ven's shoulder piece. "Umm… the basic magic of the earth element is "transmutation". Creation of metals, raising buildings, cutting stone, harvesting crops… all magic related to life is of earth."

"Very good," Her teacher looked at Ven and Saito, who were still trying to repair the shoulder piece "And I must say, those are two very unique familiars you have there."

"Did you really summon it?" one of her classmates asked.

"You mean those commoners over there?" another said.

"Yes I did summon them!" Louise shouted.

"Don't lie, "Louise the Zero"!" her classmates laughed

"I'm not lying!" she shouted.

"Yes you are," Saito joked, not even looking up from the shoulder piece.

"What are they even talking about?" Ven asked.

"I don't know but they're probably lying." Saito shrugged.

"Now class, please be quiet!" the teacher shouted "The next person who makes an outburst will get a face full of clay."

"Try using a thunder spell, it gets the point across easier, and it's pretty hard to deflect, trust me." Ven pointed out. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Class, here's a question for you, how does this guy, a guy who's a commoner, looks nothing like a student and is a _familiar_, knows more than Louise?"

"That doesn't prove anything!" she said quickly.

"Anyways class," the teacher started to get the class' attention again "To demonstrate earth magic, I will cast a transmutation spell on this rock." She proceeded to the rock on her desk, cast a little spell, and the color turned a golden-like color.

"Is that real gold?" Kirche exclaimed.

"No, actually it is brass, an alloy of iron and zinc." The teacher explained. "Those who can transmute gold can harness 4 elements, they are called square mages. And I don't mean to brag, but I myself am a triangle mage. Hence, I am able to transmute brass. Now Louise, do you mind demonstrating to the class?"

"Professor, please don't make her do it!" Kirche shouted "Louise is-"

"My, Miss Zerbst. You're going to say she's a "Zero" again, aren't you?" the teacher interrupted.

"No, that's not it, she's terrible in magic."

"Please, even though she is named "the Zero", she should be able to do it. Now Miss Valliere, please demonstrate to the class."

"Um, yes professor." Louise stood up and walked over to the desk. As she went over, the rest of the students went under their desks or under the chairs.

"I suggest hiding under a desk or chair," Kirche advised "You guys will know why she is called Louise the Zero." Saito grew worried and ducked under a chair. Ven, on the other hand, walked in front of the desk.

"_Is he committing suicide?"_ The class thought.

"Hey, get back over here!" someone urged him to hide under the desk. But either way, Ven ignored them.

"I want a get a closer look at it." Ven said, looking as Louise started to perform the spell.

As Louise chanted the spell, Ven's expression turned darker and darker. As Louise finished chanting, Ven quickly shouted "**REFLECT!**"

*BOOM!*

As the smoke cleared, everyone peeked out of their hiding place. Everything in the room was blown away. But to everyone's surprise, Ven was the only thing not covered in dust. In fact, the dust parted at a small perimeter around his feet.

"Um, I think you did that spell wrong." Ven looked at the rock, which shattered in the explosion.

"W- What was that spell?" Louise was left almost speechless.

"A reflect spell," Ven replied. The class was speechless; they never heard of a spell so short and powerful, and even if there was, it would be terribly difficult to master. Ven walked up to the teacher and said "I think she's unconscious." As soon as he said that, the bell rung "Guess class is over," he quickly set the chairs and desks back in order, picked up Louise and Saito, and walked out the door.

**In old Osmond's Office**

"What was that explosion?" Old Osmond asked.

"I'm guessing it was Miss Valliere again," his secretary, Longueville guessed. Suddenly, Colbert burst into the room, panting.

"Old Osmond, look at this!" Colbert showed the old man the inscriptions, and paled.

"Miss Longueville, do you mind leaving the room? I have to talk with Colbert in private."

"Yes sir," and with that, Longueville left the room.

"Are you sure of this?" Old Osmond asked as soon as she left "Is one of Miss Valliere's familiars the legendary Gandalfr (left hand of god)?"

"Yes, I am sure; but the other one's runes make me more curious," Colbert's expression darkened.

"Why, what's the problem?"

"The other one's runes say he is kingdomsonirum (the heart of god) (A/N: I just made that up, it probably doesn't mean that)." Colbert said. As they were talking, they did not notice someone listening in on his conversation.

**Meanwhile, in the hallway**

"That was amazing!" Saito exclaimed "How did you do that?"

"I learned it after I learned the thunder spell." Ven replied.

"Anyways," Saito continued "Louise the Zero, what a hilarious nickname! No wonder they call you that!" he started laughing, not realizing that Louise was getting madder and madder after each laugh.

"Um, Saito, I think you should stop," Ven noticed Louise get more infuriated

Saito ignored him, still laughing "Just think, a magician who can't even use magic!"

"Dude, I really think you should stop!" Ven saw Louise's glare turned even darker.

"Wow, Louise the Zero is a hopeless case, but it's alright, because she's a girl!" Saito laughed even harder.

"Dude, you should-" Ven saw a demonic aura coming from Louise "Oh no…"

"You two, commoners and familiar, insult your master," Louise boomed "That's it, no food for either you!"

"Why not just hit us with a thunder spell?" Ven joked, infuriating Louise even more.

"You lecherous dog…" she aimed her wand at Ven, who responded with a "**REFLECT!**"

**A few minutes later…**

"Whoops, sorry about that," Ven sweatdropped. When he casted the reflect spell, the explosion bounced off him and hit Saito.

"I… it's alright…" Saito was on the ground, barely able to breathe. "S…so hungry… c…can't move."

"Hold on, I'll go get some help." Ven left Saito for a second, and came back with a black-haired maid.

"Is something the matter with him?" the maid asked.

"Y… you came back with an angel?" Saito moaned, making the maid blush "T…thanks Ven, when I die, I'll go to heaven. You really are someone I can call a friend…" and with that, he passed out.

**A few minutes later, in the employee's kitchen**

"This is amazing!" Saito finally came to in the kitchen, eating the meal in front of him. The maid and Ven sat across from him.

"I'm sorry; we only had staff meals on us." The maid said.

"No, this is good." Saito wolfed down the meal in front of him.

"Jeez, were you really that hungry?" Ven saw how fast Saito wolfed down the meal.

"Yeah, just because I called that girl "Louise the Zero"." Saito stopped eating and turned towards them.

"That girl got mad at me because I made a thunder joke and that I knew more about magic that the rest of the class." Ven muttered.

"That's so brave of you; standing up to nobles." The maid beamed.

"Thanks, uh…" Neither Ven nor Saito knew her name.

"Oh sorry, my name's Siesta." the maid introduced herself.

"Thanks, Siesta." Saito happily replied "I guess we should pay you back." The two stood up. "Is there anything we could do to help?"

"Well I do need to take the cakes out to the dining hall," Siesta replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure we can do that," both Ven and Saito followed her into the kitchen

**Time skip to the dining hall**

Ven and Saito started distributing the cakes to all the nobles. When Saito was distributing the cakes, he saw Guiche flirting with Montmorency.

"But I am pretty sure I saw you with a first-year," Montmorency complained.

"Now, now Montmorency," Guiche tried calming her down "I was not flirting with that first year."

"Oh I get it now!" Saito understood the situation from the night before while serving the two their dessert "The capes represent the year they are in; the brown capes are first year students and black capes are second years."

"What is the commoner talking about?" Montmorency asked. Guiche panicked, remembering Saito from the night before "You waiter, go back to your duties." He ordered.

"Sorry," Saito replied "I'm not really a waiter; well I'll be seeing ya." And with that, he left the two alone.

Meanwhile, back with Ven, as he was serving desserts, he saw the same first year that Guiche was with the night before wandering around. He approached the girl and said "If you're looking for that blonde kid from the night before, he's over there with that girl over there." The girl thanked him and went towards Guiche. Guiche, who panicked when he realized the girl was approaching, he grabbed Montmorency and started to make a run for it, not realizing he dropped a stack of letters. Ven took notice of the letters and picked it up "Hoi, playboy; you dropped your stack of letters," he took a closer look at the letters "Hey, are all these love letters, aren't they? They sure look like it; they're all in rose-printed envelopes."

"Guiche, you're so mean!" the young girl screamed, slapping him.

"I can't believe you kept up this two-timing!" Montmorency shouted, also slapping him.

Guiche lay motionless on the floor. Meanwhile, Saito and Ven were laughing their butts off. "You totally deserved that, you two-timing jerk!" Saito laughed.

"You there…" Guiche boomed, picking himself up from the floor "To act so rude to a noble as myself from a commoner like you is just begging for trouble."

"Saito, Ven, please apologize now!" Siesta's voice was full of fright "if you anger a noble, it will cause serious trouble!"

"There's nothing to apologize for," Saito stated.

"Yeah," Ven agreed "He was the one who decided to two-time the two girls."

"You'll," she bolted away from the two "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Siesta?" Saito saw her run away from the two.

"The maid was right to run away when she had the chance," Guiche laughed, angering both Ven and Saito. "If you were also smart, you would also run away."

"Coming from a two-timer like you, that sounds pretty sad," Ven joked, causing everyone inside the dining hall to start laughing, much to Guiche's embarrassment.

"That's it; I challenge you to a duel!" he declared, pointing at Saito.

"Hey, what about me; I was the one who made fun of you!" Ven complained, slightly jealous. Guiche flinched, remembering what he did to the wall last night. Ven realized what he did last night and got himself an idea "How about this; I put a handicap on myself, can I fight if I do that?"

"I accept those conditions," Guiche smirked, knowing he has a chance "It is a 2-on-1 duel then. We will duel at Vestri court then." He laughed like he was sure to win. Ven on the other hand, just smirked.

"Why did you do that?" Saito asked.

"He doesn't know the handicap I put on myself," Ven answered "All I did to handicap myself was to stop using Zantetsuken; he said nothing about anything else."

"Dude, you are a genius." Saito laughed as the two made it to Vestri court. Little did Ven notice an evil shadow sneak into the heart of a certain friend.

**A/N: finally finished this chapter. Also, if I make any mistakes or misinterpretations, please let me know so I can correct it. Please review.**


	3. Possession

**The Key of Zero**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or Kingdom hearts. It's sort of obvious don't you think?**

**Chapter 3: Possession**

**Vestri Court**

Saito and Ventus ran quickly towards Vestri court to meet their opponent. They quickly got around the students surrounding the students and went to meet Guiche.

"Sorry we're late," Ventus apologized "We would've been here sooner but we got lost," he turned to Saito "How did we end up at that store anyways?"

Saito shrugged "I don't know, but they sell the weirdest stuff in there; that mask creeped the heck out of me, it looked like it was staring at me!" both of them shuddered, leaving the students puzzled at what made them creeped out like that.

"Hey!" Saito and Ven turned to see an angry Louise storming towards them. "What's all this about; a noble can't fight two commoners; it's illegal!"

"It's illegal if two nobles fight," Guiche corrected "If one fights two commoners, then it is allowed." He turned towards Saito and Ven, who firmly stood their ground. Suddenly, Saito fell to the ground, grasping his head in pain. Ven walked over to him and said "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," Saito replied, though he still held his head in pain. "I'll think I'll sit this one out…" he groggily walked towards the side and sat down "Hey, kick his ass for me would ya?" Ven nodded. He walked over towards Guiche and summoned his keyblade.

"You ready?" Ven pointed his keyblade at Guiche, who only smirked "Ready." Ven jumped back and held the keyblade backhand. Guiche responded by using his rose-wand thing and summoned a Bronze Valkyrie.

"What the heck is that?" Ven looked at the bronze Valkyrie with awe.

"This is my bronze Valkyrie," Guiche smirked "She will fight for me throughout this fight; isn't she lovely? I thought as a mage I would bring some magic into this fight."

"Would you say that she protects you?" A small grin started forming on Ven's face.

"Well, yes why?" Guiche was puzzled at his question.

"I guess nothing can protect you from that weird accent then!" (A/N: I think the accent sounds weird because I never hear anyone speak like that. Look, when I watched the dubbed version and in my opinion it sounded weird. 'Okay?) Ven started laughing as well as everyone else watching the duel, embarrassing Guiche.

"Grr… shut up! Bronze Valkyrie, attack him!" The bronze Valkyrie charged Ven. He responded by aiming his keyblade at it and saying "**FIRA!**" A Fireball burst from his keyblade and hit the Valkyrie, melting it upon impact. "Wow, that thing was weaker than the Flood." Ven stated, somewhat unimpressed by the Valkyrie.

"My Valkyrie," Guiche panicked at how quickly Ven defeated the Valkyrie. All the other viewers were speechless, but not as speechless as Louise.

"H-he just destroyed that Valkyrie with one hit." She stammered "My familiar can use magic; and magic with incredibly short incantations at that. Just what is he?"

Nervous, Guiche summoned more Valkyries "You'll pay for that!" he ordered the Valkyries to attack.

Ven slashed an oncoming Valkyrie and cut it in half. As another Valkyrie started to charge him from his side, Ven sidestepped the charge "Too slow." He did a backflip and shouted "**STRIKE RAID!**" before tossing his keyblade at it, destroying it. While he tossed it, three Valkyries surrounded him. Unfaltering, her shouted "**AEROGA!**" as wind surrounded him, tossing the Valkyries into the sky before plummeting into the ground. Before Guiche can summon another Valkyrie, a light enveloped Ven. "**FIRESTORM!**" he shouted as flames erupted from him. Ven dashed in front of Guiche and held his keyblade at his neck "Look, we can finish this duel one way or another, and I would rather end it with you not getting burned alive, okay?"

"I… I… I yield." Guiche fell on his knees in defeat, now knowing how powerful his opponent was. The spectators cheered that the duel is finally over, also amazed at Ven's magical powers. Ven walked over to a Pain-stricken Saito and said "Hey, you alright?" Saito opened his eyes and Ven realized he was being possessed; instead of having a regular eye color, his eyes were bloodshot and a dark-yellowish color. "Hey wait a minute, you're not-" Saito slammed his fist into Ven, sending him flying.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Ventus, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Saito started messing with his hair until it was a messy, spiky hairstyle "It's me, Vanitas." (A/N: Vanitas took over Saito while he was having a headache, when a strong willed person like Saito can't concentrate long enough to get rid of a spirit in their subconscious)

"N… no way; you're not supposed to be alive…" Ven was shocked at his return. "How in the world are you still here?"

He didn't answer. Saito/Vanitas summoned his keyblade, the Void Gear, and started to attack Ven, unknowing of the runes on Saito's hand glowing. What he also forgot, however, is that Ven still had his keyblade and that he was still in **FIRESTORM **mode.

"Take this!" Vanitas charged him and released orbs of darkness at Ven, who in turn, dodged all attacks with ease. Ven tried to attack Vanitas, but he was so afraid to let anyone get hit with his attacks, he flinched, giving Vanitas an opening to attack.

"Dang it," Ven felt his command style fading away as he got on his knees "What to do, what to do?" suddenly, he got an idea. As Vanitas approached, ready to finish him off, Ven suddenly jumped up, aimed his keyblade at his heart and shouted "**RELEASE!**" Vanitas' spirit flew out of Saito's body, leaving Saito just standing there.

"Huh, where am I?" Saito looked around, unaware of his surroundings or how he got there, but he did notice Ven was pointing his keyblade at him "Hey don't point that thing at me, you could kill someone with that!" he redirected to Vanitas, who was still stunned from the release spell. Ven smiled "**PULSE BOMB!**" a burst of pressurized wind burst out of the keyblade and hit Vanitas square in the gut.

"Whoa, what the heck just happened?" Saito was still confused at the situation at hand. "I'll tell you later. Right now I have to take this guy down! **WIND RAID!**" Ven tossed his keyblade at Vanitas, now out of his surprise, who ducked at it. "Uh oh…" he saw his keyblade flying back towards him and Saito at high speeds "Get down!" he ducked from the keyblade approaching him. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Saito "Wait what-" Ven's keyblade hit him square in the face before falling onto the ground. Louise started to cry as it made impact.

"Wait, why didn't I just re-summon the keyblade?" Ven thought to himself. He shrugged the thought away as he barely parried a slash from an angry Vanitas. "What a pity Ventus," he taunted "I thought even an idiot like you would up more of a fight." Ven responded with several swipes at Vanitas followed by a **Stun edge**, but it barely did much to Vanitas. (A/N: if Ven seems a bit weak to you, it's because he is out of practice from sleeping for 10-11 years)

Meanwhile, Saito couldn't stand letting Ven fight him all by himself. He picked up a sword dropped by an earlier Valkyrie and stood by an exhausted Ven. "What are you doing?" Ven asked, "You'll get yourself killed with one of his attacks."

"Hey, I would rather be the slave of an annoying, spoiled girl before letting something happen to my friend." Saito replied.

"Hey!" Louise was still watching the fight even though most left after the first duel.

"Now let's beat him; as a team!" Saito helped Ven up as he cast a **CURA **spell. The two took a battle stance, not noticing the runes glow on their hand and chest.

"Hmph, you guys still got some fight in you, don't you?" Vanitas laughed at their attempts.

Ven smirked, pointing his keyblade at Vanitas' feet "**MINE SQUARE!**" a mine formed at Vanitas' feet and exploded, sending him flying. As he was airborne, Saito jumped on Ven's shoulder and did a downward slash on Vanitas, sending him plummeting into the ground.

"Grr… lucky shot…" Vanitas picked himself up before blocking a slash from Saito. While he was distracted, Van snuck up on him from behind. "What?"

"**STUN EDGE!**" Ven did a powerful downward slash, crippling him. "**THUNDER!**" a thunderbolt escaped from the keyblade and struck Vanitas.

"AAAAAH!" Vanitas collapsed from the pain. With the last of his energy, he summoned a dark portal and limped toward it. When inside the portal, he growled "This isn't the end Ventus! I will use our power to revive our master; I SWEAR IT! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" and with that, he disappeared in the darkness.

Both Saito and Ven gave a collective sigh of relief when he disappeared. However, their troubles were far from over. "You idiots!" Louise screamed at them when it was over "I was so worried about you. Why did you do that?"

"Wow, our master really does have a heart…" Saito said sarcastically "If I remember correctly, you were the one who started crying when we started fighting that guy." He set the sword down as Ven dismissed the keyblade. As they did that, the two felt terribly weak. "Dang it; did that battle really take a toll on my energy? I must be way out of practice." Ven thought before he and Saito fainted, and unfortunately on top of Louise.

"Hey, get off!" Louise barked "You guys are really heavy you know! Get off!"

**Meanwhile, in Old Osmond's office**

"Hmm… those two really are the Gandalfr and Kingdomsonirum." Osmond and Colbert were watching the battle from a crystal ball.

"Yes, it appears that way." Colbert looked away from the crystal ball "What should we do about it?"

"Should we tell the royal court about this?" Colbert asked.

"No, they are usually too busy. Besides, they would probably use them to take over countries in the name of Tristain." Osmond shifted his gaze to the window "And besides, they would be more worried about that evil spirit."

"What do you mean by that?" Colbert asked.

"When that spirit revealed himself," Osmond started "I sensed a terribly large amount of darkness coming out of him, like he was pure evil himself." Osmond's gaze shifted back to Colbert "Let's just pray that his evil won't grow into something that will doom us all." As they were talking, they didn't notice they were being eavesdropped by another evil, surely wanting Vanitas' evil to join her cause.

**A few days later, in Louise's bedroom**

Saito woke up with a start. He did not remember how he got into the room. He saw Louise sleeping at the table nearby. As he was thinking that, he saw Siesta come through the door. "Oh, you're awake." She beamed. Saito tried to get up, but he winced every time he moved. "Don't try moving, you're still hurt from yesterday. The wounds were so serious that even spells couldn't completely heal you."

"What happened after the fight?" Saito asked, still in pain from the fights.

"Well, you and Ventus passed out right after the two fights." Siesta replied "You should be thankful your injuries weren't as severe as Ventus'."

"Where is he anyway?" Saito and Siesta looked around the room; Ven was nowhere in sight.

"Down here," Siesta looked out the window and saw Ven; covered in so many bandages it nearly covered his entire body. "I'm lucky I heal quickly, I didn't want to be stuck in a room for several days. Also, make sure Saito and Louise are well rested; I don't want the cure spells I was casting during our recovery to go to waste." He waved at her before going back to doing what he was doing; doing drills. Every time he practiced a swing, he winced every time, but he continued to drill all the same.

"Don't worry, Ventus seems to have healed quite a bit." Siesta saw Saito's gaze shift towards Louise, who was sleeping on the table. "What's she doing just sleeping there? Did she just sleep there while you treat me and Ven?"

Siesta shook her head "No, actually it was Miss Louise who took care of you and Ventus; she was the one who changed the bandages, wiped the sweat on your faces, and even paid for an expensive potion too." Saito looked at Louise. "She really cares about me…" Saito thought.

"You look spaced out are you alright?" Siesta looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm just-" Saito saw Ven jump onto the window and sat on it, holding onto it with his injured arm "Ven, don't sit there!" Siesta turned around and jumped when she saw Ven on the windowsill.

Ven looked at the two "Don't worry; I survived higher jumps with more severe injuries." He got off the window and slowly limped toward the bed where Saito and Siesta were talking. "Now what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, you see," Siesta bowed frantically "I'm sorry! I thought that 2 commoners would be no match against a noble, but you two proved me wrong!" she beamed at them "You proved me even more wrong when you defeated that high class demon (Vanitas) by yourselves." She beamed at them. Their voices woke Louise up. She looked at Siesta and said "Thank you for looking over my familiars, you are free to go." Siesta curtseyed and walked out of the room. After she left, Louise walked over to the two and pinched their ears "YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU TWO REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU TWO HAVE PUT ME THROUGH?" she shouted.

"Sorry for worrying you, jeez!" Saito was in pain from the pinch. "Do you treat anyone injured like this?"

"Wow, and I thought master Eraqus was harsh whenever I made mistakes," Ven thought "though I had to admit, he was a fair and great teacher." His thoughts were interrupted when Louise threw them into the ground.

"Now you listen carefully…" Louise boomed. "I will forgive you this time, but from now on, I want you two to be obedient and to reply to everything I say with a 'yes'. Okay?" Saito and Ven were taking a better interest in their shoes rather than Louise "ANSWER 'YES' YOU STUPID DOGS!"

"Y-yes!" The two panicked. Louise grunted and left for the dining yard. As she left, Ven jumped out the window to continue his drills.

**A bit later, in the courtyard outside the dining hall**

Louise and several other nobles were eating their lunch. Some of them were watching Ven practice his drills. "That dog; how can he even perform such high level magic?" she grumbled "And what's with that sword; it looks more like a stupid key rather than a sword!" as she was grumbling, she noticed a bouquet of flowers being presented to her. "C… could you pass these on?" The voice revealed to be Guiche. "Umm… to who?" Louise asked. Before Guiche could reply, Montmorency entered the conversation. "Aww, he's taken a liking to your familiars."

"M-Montmorency!" Guiche panicked.

"Even though he's a noble and they're commoners," Montmorency continued "he feels a sense of friendship towards the two. Isn't it perfect since neither of them have friends?" she continued, embarrassing Guiche even more.

As they were arguing, Louise started to think about her familiars "Those two were summoned from another world, and thrown into this world, not knowing anything about it," she took a look at Ven "Saito seemed to panic when he first got here, but Ven seemed pretty calm when he came here," she turned towards Ven and called him over "Familiar, come forth!" Ven heard her and cast **WARP** on himself, warping himself right next to her. She jumped in surprise "How do you know such difficult magic?"

Ven shrugged "I have been trained in several fields, magic being one of them," he looked at Louise "Now what do you want me to do?"

"I-I want to learn about your world!" Louise stammered. Ven stared at her, and replied "I can't tell you; I was told never to tell anyone." Louise got disappointed, then angry "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TELL ME? I'M YOUR MASTER!" she yelled, pinching his ear.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ven pried Louise's hand out of his ear "I can't tell you; I promised not to tell!" Ven managed to calm her down "Look, I'll tell you once I can trust you; right now, you just scare me." Louise pouted again, but grudgingly agreed. "Well, at least you're useful, unlike my other familiar…" she started walking towards her room, with Ven following shortly behind her.

"Hey, he isn't that useless, okay maybe he is," Ven really couldn't think of anything to say about him before getting an idea. "Look, people have their own role to play in their world. Since people have their own role to play in their world. Since you basically forced him out of his world and into this world, you need to let him find his new role in this world, okay?" Louise didn't understand what he was trying to say at first, but after a few explanations, she understood what he meant.

The two finally made it to Louise's room. When Louise got to the door, she found it locked.

"Huh, oh wait, now I remember; I locked the door so Saito won't try to run. Now where did I put that key?" As she searched her pockets for the key, Ven summoned his keyblade and unlocked the door before dismissing it. He tapped Louise on the shoulder and presented her the door. She was going to ask how he did it, but figured it was one of the things he won't tell until he trusts her.

When they entered, they found Saito being pampered by both Siesta and Kirche. Ven felt an evil aura coming from Louise. When he turned to look at her, he saw Louise with her wand out, with killer intent.

"Oh no…" Ven dodge-rolled out of the way and shouted "Hit the deck!"

*BOOM*

**Meanwhile, in Yen Sid's tower**

Yen Sid looked at Mickey from his desk. "Mickey, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"What's the matter Master Yen Sid?" Mickey grew concerned why Yen Sid called for him.

"Do you remember Ventus? He was a student of Master Eraqus ten years ago." Yen Sid's face grew more and more concerned.

"Well yes, but he lost his heart and entered a sleep-like state." Mickey was wondering what this new issue had to do with his old friend.

"Yes, but now," Yen Sid looked at Mickey "Ventus has awakened."

Mickey's eyes widened "He has awakened? But how? You said his heart was inside Sora's."

"Sora released must have released his heart by mistake." Yen Sid said. "Something else worries me though,"

"What happened anyway?" Mickey asked.

"Directly after Ventus awakened," Yen Sid continued "He disappeared. Fortunately I have tracked him down with his wayfinder. He is in this world." He showed Mickey an image, which looked like the continent of Halkeginia. "Go there and find Ventus. If what I fear that if Ventus was summoned, Vanitas was revived as well."

"Understood." Mickey proceeded to the door.

"Oh, before you go," Yen Sid stopped him "Go and enlist Sora to help; this could help with his training before he can become a keyblade master."

"Understood." And with that, Mickey left the room.

**A/N: This took me much longer than I thought it would take me. Please review. If I made any misconceptions, please inform me so I can correct it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Please review.**


	4. What are friends for?

**The Key of Zero**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Dream Drop Distance would have already released and Familiar of Zero would by running its sixth season by now. But I don't, I can't, and here we are.**

**Chapter 4: What are friends for?**

Ven, Saito and Louise walked down one of the streets of Tristain. Louise's gaze was wandering, as if she was looking for something.

"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" Saito asked.

"We're here to buy you a sword. We are only doing this because Ven already has a weapon." Louise said, her eyes still wandering "Where is that smith shop?"

As they were walking, a passerby bumped into Ven. as the person passed by, Ven checked his pockets and frowned "Hey, it's gone!" he turned around and the passerby broke into a run "Hey you, STOP!" he started to chase after the passerby, who now broke into a sprint.

Saito and Louise turned around. "Should we go after him?" Saito asked.

"Nah, he should be fine," Louise looked around for something "It's not like he's going to cause that much trouble." As the two kept walking, they came across an alleyway that led to a shady store.

"Oh, welcome," the shady-looking salesman smiled "I take it you are noble folk?"

"Yes, I am a noble and I am here to buy a sword," Louise proudly declared, unaware that the salesman was thinking of trying to scam her. He presented Louise a costly looking sword "This sword is made by a famous blacksmith in Germania." He smiled; money signs in his eyes.

"Wow, it's so shiny!" Saito looked at it in awe.

"Yeah, but it looks pretty expensive." Louise didn't have much money on her after buying the potion for Ven and Saito. She looked across the room and saw something stick out of one of the boxes. "Hey, what's that?" Saito put down the expensive sword and walked over to the box and picked up a rusty sword from the box.

"Hey, this one doesn't look half bad." Saito looked at it; its shape reminded him of a katana from his world "I'll take it."

"Eh, you want that one?" Louise asked, wondering why he would want a rusty sword.

"Hey, it's not like you have that much money anyway." Saito said. Louise shrugged and paid for the sword.

"Why would you want that sword anyway?" Louise asked.

"Hey, it reminds me of my world." Saito said.

**Meanwhile, back with Ven**

"Hey, get back here!" Ven kept running after the pickpocket "Man this guy is fast." (A/N: the following few scenes are not part of the anime or the manga, but I assure you it will end with a surprise.)

He started chasing the chasing the pickpocket into a bank, where apparently a robbery was taking place.

"Alright nobody move; I have a noble hostage and I am not afraid to kill it!" the bank robber held a child noble at knifepoint, ready to kill it (A/N: if I did my research correctly, young children of nobles can't use magic or can't control it properly, like over here). As this was happening, the pickpocket kicked the door open, jumped on the robber's head, and jumped out a window. "You're not getting away that easily! **AEROGA!**" Ven summoned his keyblade and a whirlwind came out of it, throwing him up to the window, and apparently throwing a small, metal cabinet at the robber's head, making him release the hostage. "Ow, my head…" the robber grumbled as the guards hauled him away.

Ven chased the pickpocket into another building, where apparently a terrorist attack is taking place.

"Freeze or I blow us all to hell!" the terrorist yelled, lighting up one of the fuses to the bombs strapped to his body. As this was happening the pickpocket ran right passed him as Ven cast **BLIZZAGA **at the pickpocket. The pickpocket dodged and the blast of ice hit the terrorist, freezing both him and his bombs. "Excuse me!" Ven jumped on top of the terrorist's head, knocking the terrorist's frozen body into the ground. "S… so cold…" the terrorist moaned as the guards took his frozen body away.

"Wow this guy is fast, this guy just won't give up." Ven mumbled as he chased the pickpocket, completely unaware of what was going on around him. "Okay, this is starting to get old." Ven tackled the pickpocket into the ground, apparently next to the area where Saito and Louise were waiting.

"Wow," Saito looked at Ven, and then at Louise "I guess we don't have to look for him." He saw Ven take something out of the pickpocket's pocket and into his pocket "What did that guy steal from you anyway?"

"Well, he took from me was-" he was interrupted when the guards arrived to take the pickpocket away. One of the guards walked up to them and said "Excuse me, but did you manage to subdue this thief?"

"Um, yes sir." Ven wondered why he asked an obvious question.

"Well sir, I need you to please come with me."

**Ten minutes later…**

Ven found himself in a cell in one of the prisons. Saito and Louise were opposite the cell. "What did I do to deserve this?" Ven muttered. One of the guards approached the cell with the keys and said "Okay, you're free to go. We thank you; you managed to subdue three criminals that were most wanted in the city."

"I did?" Ven was completely focused on the pickpocket, but he did have a few glimpses of the world around him "Oh yes, I did; I was too focused on the pickpocket to actually pay attention." He sweatdropped.

The guard chuckled "Heh, kids and their energy," he pulled out a sack of munny and handed it to Ven "Here's the reward for the criminals." (A/N: as far as I know, munny can be used in all worlds as an inter-worldly currency or something)

"Um, gee thanks." Ven took the sack and put it into his pocket before following Saito and Louise outside.

As the three exited the prison, Saito asked "Seriously, what did the guy steal from you anyway that made you so mad?"

"They stole this," Ven showed them his Wayfinder.

Louise was unimpressed "He stole a cheap trinket?"

"No!" Ven looked offended. "This is my Wayfinder. It's a symbol of my friendship with my 2 friends Terra and Aqua. I sure miss them." He looked at the sky "I wonder where they are right now…"

**The next day…**

Saito and Ven were exhausted from the other day; when they got home, Kirche came in out of nowhere and presented Saito with the same expensive sword from the store. Louise got angry and started an argument with Kirche. Before Ven could break the two up, a voice stepped in and got in the way of the fight. The voice came from the sword, actually a magic talking sword named Derflinger. To settle the fight, Saito chose Derflinger over the expensive sword. (A/N: I'm explaining it like this because I'm getting a bit lazy and I would have to extend the time to finish this chapter later than I would want to.)

"That was some night last night…" Saito yawned as he and Ven walked around the academy. His stomach began to grumble. "Man I'm hungry…"

Ven really didn't feel as hungry as Saito was but he was still a bit fatigued from the other day "Want to go get something from the kitchen?"

"Sure." Saito followed Ven into the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

Saito and Ven were chowing down on the staff meals they were given.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone like my cooking so much." The head chef said with pride.

Saito looked around the room and realized that Siesta wasn't around "Hey, where's Siesta?"

"Oh, her?" The chef's expression deepened "She was transferred to Count Mott's place."

"Count Mott's place?" Ven repeated.

**A bit later…**

"Hey Louise," Ven asked as he was sweeping the room. "Who exactly is Count Mott?"

"Well," Louise had vague knowledge of him "He is the messenger from the palace who comes every so often. I don't like him since he's always so cocky."

"Why would Siesta work for someone so high up?" Saito entered the conversation while he was washing the windows.

"Nobles usually request for young girls so they can be their mistresses." Derflinger butted into the conversation.

"Oh, that makes- wait, what's a mistress?" Ven's mind was about as innocent as a child so he really doesn't know stuff like that.

"Well, it's-" Derflinger was cut short when Louise and Saito quickly shoved him back into his scabbard, leaving Ven confused.

**The next day…**

"Guess this is the place," Ven and Saito found out, after getting lost and asking for directions several times, where Count Mott lives. "Wow, the nobles really want people to know that they're … well noble." Ven thought out loud, accidentally catching the attention of one of the guards.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" one of the guards approached him. Saito and Ven flinched.

**A few minutes later…**

Saito and Ven found themselves in front of Count Mott. "Well what do we have here?" he smirked "Are you here as a spy or are you here for something else?"

"Sorry sir, all we are here for is just to have a request," Ven got down on his knee and said "A friend of ours recently got employed here as a mage, all we are asking is for is for you to return her."

"Well, since you decided to show me some respect," Count Mott acknowledges Ven's attempt at respect "I might give her back to you; in exchange you must give me the family treasure of the Zerbst." And with that, he dismissed the guards to kick Ven and Saito out.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ven asked.

"We should probably just ask Kirche for the book, I guess." Saito picked himself and started walking towards the school, with Ven following after him.

**Time skip to the Tristain magic academy**

Ven waited patiently outside Kirche's room, waiting for Saito to come out. Suddenly, Saito stormed out of the room and slammed the door closed. "No dice, huh?"

"She said she would give it to us only if I go out with her," Saito grumbled "Let's just go rescue her ourselves,"

"Agreed." The two walked towards the stables; where they each took a horse and rode off to Count Mott's place.

**Count Mott's mansion**

The two managed to sneak up to the entrance of Count Mott's mansion. "Okay, here's the plan," Ven whispered into Saito's ear "I'll go to the front and challenge Count Mott to a duel for Siesta. Meanwhile, you sneak around the other side and rescue Siesta from the other side."

"Sounds like a plan," Saito whispered "let's do it; break!" Saito sneaked along the back of the building while Ven kicked the front door open "COUNT MOTT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ven demanded, attracting his attention as well as the attention of several guards.

"What do you want commoner? Have you got the Zerbst treasure like we agreed on?" Count Mott glared at Ven.

"Count Mott, I hereby challenge you to a duel!" Ven summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Count Mott. "If I win, I get Siesta back,"

"And if I win?" Count Mott looked at Ven, wondering what he could offer him.

"I can put you at good terms with the Valliere family." Ven kept his keyblade trained at Count Mott.

"The Valliere family; they are one of the most powerful families in Tristain! Very well then, I accept." The Count snickered, thinking it was going to be a one-sided duel. Unfortunately, he didn't know what a keyblader was capable of.

**Meanwhile, back with Saito**

"Wow, it's a maze in here," Saito muttered as he ran around the mansion, looking for Siesta. He stumbled onto a room, where he overheard a conversation coming from one of the rooms "Now Siesta, after you finish here you must report to Count Mott's bedroom." A woman's voice said.

"Yes ma'am," Siesta's voice said, sadness in her voice.

As Saito was listening, he did not realize that the woman was coming out of the door he was eavesdropping out of. As the woman opened the door, Saito jumped out in panic.

"Hey you, you're not supposed to be here!" the woman shouted. Without thinking, Saito grabbed a nearby flower vase and broke it on her head.

*CRASH*

"What was that?" Siesta quickly dried herself off, put her clothes on and went outside the room, seeing Saito, a broken flower vase, and the unconscious woman. "Saito, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you," Saito replied "Come on; Ven's waiting at the entrance."

"Ventus is here too?" Siesta said in disbelief before Saito dragged her to the entrance.

**Meanwhile, back with Ven**

"Do you think you can defeat a triangle mage; me, Mott the Wave?" Count Mott whipped out his wand and drew the water out of a nearby flower vase. The water shifted into a snake-like form and darted towards Ven.

Ven, unimpressed at the spell, shouted "**REFLECT!**" as a barrier formed in front of him, bouncing the water back at Count Mott, throwing him back upon impact. "That's it? I kind of expected more from a so-called triangle mage." Ven had an unimpressed look on his face.

Angered, Count Mott chanted a spell that made icicle spears in midair. The icicle-spear things launched themselves out at Ven, who in turn, dodged out of the way.

"Guess it's my turn," Ven dashed at Count Mott and slashed him across the chest, making him scream in pain "Hey, I didn't hit that hard!" he kept slashing him until Count Mott started begging "Please, please stop! I beg you!"

"Will you let my friend go?" Ven kept his keyblade pointed at Count Mott.

"Yes, yes I agree, just please let me go!" Ven lowered his keyblade and dismissed it after thinking about it for a few seconds. Afterwards, Count Mott motioned a nearby guard to come over and said "This commoner broke into here to take back his friend," his face turned into an evil grin "Better seize him." The guard agreed and pretty soon most of the guards watching the duel surrounded Ven.

"You… you tricked me! I showed you mercy and you try to arrest me?" Ven looked in disbelief at the Count's trickery.

The Count picked himself up and started to laugh "Do you honestly believe I would let some commoner defeat me? It would tarnish my good name. "He motioned the guards "Take him away."

Ven just glared at him "Oh you just messed with the wrong keyblader." He summoned his keyblade and shouted "**AEROGA!**" blowing away the nearby guards and sending him flying into the chandelier. "**GRAVITY!**" he shouted as the chandelier, still connected to the chain, hit the ground (A/N: if you remember the first boss battle in Beast's Castle, you probably know where this is going.) "**AEROGA!**" he shouted, turning the chandelier into a pendulum, knocking down each and every guard in the area as it swung towards them. Ven jumped off the chandelier as it rose back to the ceiling. He walked over to Count Mott, who now pissed his pants, and said "People like you make me sick; treating other people like animals just because you have magic. Without that magic you're worthless." As he started walking towards the front door, he noticed Saito and Siesta were staring at him from a hallway connected to the grand hall, eyes wider than plates. "Um, how much of that did you guys see?"

"We were watching since the "You messed with the wrong keyblader" part." Saito replied, shaken from seeing his friend knock out several guards in one swoop.

"Yeah, don't worry about them, I only knocked them out. Come on, let's go home." He said as he took the two on his shoulders and started walking towards the exit.

**About an hour later, back at the Academy**

"Thanks for saving me." Siesta beamed at Saito and Ven.

"Don't mention it," Ven smiled back at her "What are friends for if they don't get each other out of terrible situations?"

"Anyways, thanks." Siesta kissed both of them on the cheeks before running off into the commoners' quarters. Saito and Ven just stood there with a blush on their faces until Ven spoke up "Louise is going to yell at us as soon as we go back to her room, isn't she?"

"Yep, probably…" Saito shuddered at the thought.

**Ten minutes later, when the two made it to Louise's room**

"You were doing WHAT?" Louise screamed at them as they got back.

"We went to Count Mott's place to rescue our friend." Ven said, almost unfazed by Louise's anger.

"Do you guys know how much trouble I will be in because of your blunders?" she screamed at them, starting to scare Saito.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Saito started panicking, then he looked at Ven "Hey Ven, help me out here!"

Ven looked at both Saito and Louise "They both seen me and what I'm capable of," he thought "Oh well, can't hurt to tell those two now." He turned to the two and said "Louise, if you calm down, I will tell you how I could do all the stuff you saw me do." This immediately gets their attention, as they turn to him to listen. "Wow that was fast. Well I guess I should start from the beginning," Ven summoned his keyblade and started explaining it, his adventures and his experiences.

"So that weird sword is a keyblade?" Louise was stunned. Ven nodded "Yeah, it enhances my magic and physical ability as well as being a universal skeleton key."

"You said there were others like you, where are they?" Saito was just as stunned as Louise. "Well, I haven't seen them for a while; the last thing I remember is that I was fighting Vanitas. I wouldn't worry; the keyblade would usually pick another successor." Ven replied, not realizing that he was telling the truth (Think 3 teens from Destiny Islands).

"Wait, Vanitas is actually just the evil side of you?" Ven nodded. Louise started holding her head, for this was too much for her to comprehend.

"That shoulder piece can actually turn into a glider that can help you travel between worlds?" Ven nodded. Saito face-palmed himself "No wonder you wanted it fixed, you wanted to get out of this world!"

"Yeah, I don't think I could leave until I get this thing fixed," Ven had a sad look on his face. "Oh well, I'll repair it eventually; we should probably worry about what's going on now, like that big familiar presentation thing that's going on in a few days."

Louise's eyes widened "F… familiar presentation?" she started to panic "Oh no, I forgot all about that! What am I going to do, what am I going to do?"

"Nah, you really shouldn't worry; if I remember correctly, there was some spell that keybladers used to initiate the Mark of Mastery exam." Ven started to think about it "Okay, I knew I shouldn't have slept through that class."

Louise and Saito fell backwards "You slept through that class?" they shouted. "What are we going to do now?"

"You should relax, I'll… remember… eventually…." And with that, he started to doze off.

"Hey, wake up!" Louise and Saito shook him, trying to wake him up "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

**A/N: this chapter took me WAAAY longer than I thought it would be, but I still have time to edit. I'm open to any questions or corrections if I made any misconceptions. Also, should I introduce the heartless next chapter? Please review.**


	5. presentation

**The key of Zero**

**By Psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar of Zero.**

**Chapter 5: presentation**

**In Louise's room**

"Sheesh, I thought Ven was supposed to be helping with our presentation!" Louise yelled at Saito "Just where the hell is he?"

"How should I know? You were the one who kicked him out of the room yesterday!" Saito shouted at her, starting to remember what happened the other day.

**Flashback to the other day, or chapter in this case…**

"HEY WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Louise angrily shouted at a sleeping Ven. "Oh forget it!" she angrily threw Ven out the window.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Saito shouted at Louise. He looked out the window and sighed in relief "Well, at least he landed in a bush."

**Flashback end, I think…**

"When the heck did I ever do that?" Louise screamed at Saito, shaking him violently. As she was doing this, Ven came through the door.

He sweatdropped upon seeing the scene "Um, did I come at a bad time?"

"Umm… well we uh…" Saito managed to pry Louise's hands out of his neck and started to regain his composure. He noticed Ven was holding something in his hand "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Oh this," Ven handed him a book "I was still a bit curious on what the Zerbst family treasure was, so I just asked Kirche if I can have it."

"What, why did she want me to date her to get it, and she just let you have it?" Saito was wondering why she let him have it so easily. He also noticed that it also has a lock on it. "The thing has a lock on it."

"Huh," Ven looked at it and noticed the lock "Huh, it really does have a lock on it, wait hold it for a second," Ven handed him the book and summoned his keyblade, unlocked it, and dismissed his keyblade. He opened the case to find… something he didn't expect.

"Um… what the heck is this?" Ven picked up a perverted-looking book out of the case.

Saito took a look at it "What the- what the heck is a porno magazine doing here?"

"Wait, so this is…" Ven's face grew red "What the heck!" he chucked the magazine out the window.

**Meanwhile, directly outside Louise's room**

"Please Montmorency, I'm sorry!" Guiche begged Montmorency to forgive him for cheating on her.

"As if," Montmorency was still angered that he cheated on her "You are probably just going to do another perverted thing!"

"That is not true!" as Guiche was explaining, the porno fell and landed in his hands. Curious, he opened it and managed a nosebleed upon sight.

Montmorency looked at it and looked at Guiche with disgust "PERVERT!"

**Back in Louise's bedroom**

"Wow, I sort of feel sorry for him now," Ven and Saito looked outside the window, feeling a bit sorry for Guiche.

"Hey!" Louise shouted at them "What are we going to do for the presentation?"

"If you're so worried about it, why not just skip it?" Saito and Ven were feeling a little bit tired from the other day.

"We can't; it's mandatory for 2nd year students to perform in the presentation." She yelled. She looked at Ven "Please tell me you remembered that spell, please."

Ven thought for a moment and sighed "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have slept through that class-"

At that moment, Louise slapped him straight in the face "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she started attacking him.

Saito pried Louise off of him and started to restrain her "Hey, it's not his fault that he forgot." He let go of Louise after she calmed down a little. "Look, if we put our heads together, we might be able to pull something off."

Ven slowly got up and regained his composure "I don't know, what exactly should we do?" he summoned his keyblade and started to look at it.

Louise suddenly got an idea "Hey, you still have that keyblade thing and you can use magic; we can use that for the presentation."

"Well yeah but," Ven glanced over at Saito "What can he do for the presentation?"

There was silence until Saito spoke up "Let's just practice our performance and get it over with."

"Agreed," And with that, the three left to practice their performance.

**A few minutes later, in one of the courtyards in the Academy**

"Okay, let's start," Ven summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Saito.

"Whoa, what the heck," Saito redirected the keyblade away from himself "What are you doing?"

"If we are going to practice this performance, you should at least know how to use that sword," Ven picked up Derflinger and handed it to Saito "Come on, let's see what you got." He took his fighting stance, jumped back, and charged him.

"Whoa, what?" Saito was unprepared for Ven's attack and got knocked down as soon as he made contact.

"Wow, that was sort of pathetic," Ven picked him up and resumed his fighting stance "Let's try that again," he charged him again, but this time, Saito was ready. Both their runes glowed as they started sparring. Ven felt like he was Master Eraqus when he was teaching him, Terra and Aqua; it sort of felt good teaching someone else.

As the two were sparring, Louise was thinking to herself "Ven's ability for magic was incredible; he can do extremely powerful spells with short incantations. Hmm, I wonder…" not really caring about the spar, she pulled Ven right in the middle of the sparring and said "I want you to teach me the type of magic that you use."

"Um, I'm in the middle of something right now," Ven sweatdropped, then looked at both her and Saito "But I think I can teach both you and Saito; I mean, how hard can it be?"

**Training Louise…**

"Okay, let's start with the basics," Ven pointed at a nearby tree with his keyblade and shouted "**FIRE!**" as a fireball flew from his keyblade and hit the tree, burning it. He looked at Louise "Now you try,"

"Okay," Louise aimed at a tree and shouted "**FIRE!**"

"**REFLECT!**" Ven shouted as Louise's spell blew up in their faces. As the smoke cleared, only Louise was covered in soot. "Okay… we might need to work on that," Ven sweatdropped.

**Training Saito…**

"Okay, let's start off with something simple," Ven threw his keyblade at a nearby training dummy "**STRIKE RAID!**" his keyblade spun and hit the dummy before coming back to his hand. "Now you try,"

"Well, here goes nothing," Saito gulped as he threw Derf at the dummy. Derf flew completely past the dummy and impaled himself on a nearby tree… a few inches where Louise was watching them train.

Ven gulped "Nice knowing you Saito." He said before casting a reflect spell.

*BOOM*

**Training Louise… Part two**

"Let's try something else…" Ven aimed at a dummy and shouted "**GRAVITY!**" the dummy crashed into the ground, crushed by the pressure.

"Let me try." Louise aimed at a dummy and shouted "**GRAVITY!**"

Ven gulped again "**REFLECT!**"

*BOOM*

**Training Saito… part two**

"Okay, here's an easy one," Ven jumped and shouted "**BLITZ!**" as he slashed the dummy downward before repeating so another two times.

"Okay, let me try," Saito took a jump and shouted "**Bli-** whoa!" he tripped on his own foot and fell flat on his face.

Ven face-palmed himself.

**10 seconds later…**

Ven shook his head "I don't know what to say; I can't teach you guys this stuff in a short amount of time," he looked at the two, who were now collapsed from exhaustion "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I was given a certain type of training before you can actually perform the move **(A/N: by training, he either means just equipping it by using AP as in KH 1 and 2, or just finding it by destroying Heartless/Unversed or buying it from a moogle as in BBS and CODED)** sorry."

"Now you tell us?" Saito and Louise screamed at him.

"Hold on guys, let me just think this through," and with that, Ven warped away.

**A few minutes later, in the middle of some plains…**

"Okay, how am I supposed to teach them?" Ven was completely stumped; how was he going to teach those two about magic and swordplay? He wasn't Master Eraqus; he didn't know how to teach others.

"Well, I should probably head back now," Ven picked himself up and started walking. "Where was the academy again?" as he was pondering, he noticed a moogle just standing there in the middle of the open. "I got an idea!"

He walked up to the moogle and said "Hey, do you have anything on sale here?"

The moogle beamed "Hey, someone who actually wants me to sell something to them-kupo. Tell ya what, I'll put everything on sale here, 10 percent off; how's that sounding-kupo?"

"Sure," Ven looked at all of the wares, which were what you'd expect to find in an average moogle store, until one certain spell caught his eye "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, that," the moogle looked at the spell "That spell is called** SYNC SOUL**-kupo** (A/N: I just made that up to go with the story)**. That spell basically synchronizes the hearts of two or more people-kupo; in other words, it can either help two people cooperate and act as a perfect team, or it can help others for teaching some other move-kupo."

Ven's eyes widened "That's perfect! How much for it?"

"Only 90 munny-kupo." The moogle replied.

"It's a deal," Ven handed the moogle the money "Oh, and do you know how to get back to the magic academy?"

The moogle shrugged "Heck if I know, I've been lost for two weeks-kupo."

"Oh," Ven's spirits dropped a bit "Well thanks anyways,"

As the two were talking, Ven noticed a horse-drawn carriage running out of control pass them by. "Oh no; that carriage is going out of control! I have to stop it!" Ven thought as he warped on top of the carriage.

Ven warped on top of the carriage and found no driver. "Who would- oh forget it. I need to stop this thing!" he thought to himself before grabbing the reigns.

He jerked the reigns to his right, forcing the horses to take a drastic right turn. "Okay, that didn't work." He thought before jerking the reigns to his left, forcing the horses to make a drastic left turn. "Okay, that didn't work either; I got it!" Ven pulled the reigns backwards, forcing the horses to stop in their tracks.

Ven took a sigh of relief as he walked over to the carriage door and opened it. Inside, he saw a royal-looking, violet haired girl around 16 or so. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Um… yes," the girl calmed down, though still slightly shaken from the carriage "I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain, thank you for the rescue." She presented her hand to him.

Ven got down on one leg and kissed her hand, from what he learned in his worldly travels, and said "It was an honor your highness."

He looked to his side and saw the magic academy in the distance "So that's where it is," he turned to the princess "Sorry but I need to go, bye!" and with that, he warped to the academy, leaving the princess alone.

"Princess!" a few guards ran over to Henrietta "Are you alright?"

The princess nodded "Don't worry, I'm alright,"

"Good, we need to get you to the Magic Academy in a few minutes," the guards brought her over to the carriage that rode her off to the academy.

**A few minutes later, in the academy**

Ven warped up next to Louise and Saito, who were waiting alongside the road along with several other students, as if waiting for something.

"Where the heck were you? The princess is about to arrive for the presentation tomorrow!" Louise shouted at him.

"Who, Henrietta? Nah, it's gonna take her a while for her to get here; a few minutes ago she was far off in some plains several miles from here," Ven replied "It's gonna take at least a half hour for her to get here."

"How exactly would you know?" Saito asked.

"Actually I just met her a while ago and she was in a carriage without a driver, so it would take a while before someone would get there and help her, much less get her here in a short period of time," Ven replied "Just watch,"

**Exactly 30 minutes later…**

Princess Henrietta's carriage came and stopped by the entrance.

"See, what did I tell you?" Ven looked at the two, who were now staring at how precise his guess was.

"Dude, I really underestimated your guesses," Saito replied.

The two were silenced as Princess Henrietta came out of the carriage. Cries of "All hail Princess Henrietta!" filled the air as Princess Henrietta passed the people by.

As Henrietta passed Ven by, he could've sworn he was blushing at him. Ven took notice, but he shrugged the thought away.

**A few hours later, in Louise's room**

"I really don't know what we're going to do for the performance," Ven stated.

"What?" Louise shouted at him "I'm going to be a failure because of you guys!" she started wailing.

"Hey, don't blame us," Saito shouted back "It's not our fault you forgot about this Louise the Ze-" he was cut off as Louise tried to strangle him.

"Why does he always have to start?" Ven thought before trying to pry the two away from one another.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Ven managed to pry the two apart and open the door. The door opened up to a hooded figure.

"It's been a while Louise Francoise," the figure removed her hood, revealing to be Princess Henrietta herself.

"Your majesty," Louise and Ven quickly bowed down, with Louise grabbing Saito's hair, forcing him to bow.

"There is no need for formalities, after all, we were childhood friends," Henrietta smiled at her.

"EH?" Saito and Ven were still in the room, still confused at the situation at hand.

"Oh, it's you again," Henrietta recognized Ventus from earlier in the day.

"Please ignore them; they're just familiar spirits." Louise protested.

"Familiar spirits?" Henrietta looked at the two "I never heard of human familiars, it must be pretty rare," she turned to Louise, still smiling

"Well, anyways," Ven and Saito started heading for the door, we don't want to get in the way of a tearful reunion, so we'll be going now,"

"Actually," Henrietta started to face Ven "I was discussing with the other officials about promoting you to the rank of chevalier."

"Chevalier," Louise repeated "Why would you want to promote it to chevalier?"

"Well," Henrietta recalled everything that Ventus has done that was recorded in the official records "He has defeated General Gramont's son, took down 3 criminals in one swoop, brought the corruption of a high ranking noble to light, and rescued me from a runaway carriage."

Saito and Ven looked at Ven, slightly amazed at his accomplishments, even though they saw him do most of that stuff.

"Well, gee thanks," Ven didn't know what to say, he could really care less but he didn't want to be rude.

Henrietta smiled "I look forward to your performance," and with that, she left the room.

Louise, Saito and Ven stood silent, nothing leaving their lips, until Ven spoke up "The performance tomorrow," he turned toward the two with a smile on his face "Let's bring it on!"

**The next day, during the presentation…**

Louise walked up to the stage "Let me introduce my two familiars, Ven and Saito." Ven and Saito literally jumped to the stage and took a bow.

"Well, let's hope this works," Ven thought with a gulp as he summoned his keyblade.

Suddenly, several blots of darkness formed around the stage as creatures of darkness came out of them. Heartless were manifesting before their very eyes. Shadows, Soldiers and Air soldiers formed all around them. Ven and Saito flinched, but everyone looked in awe, thinking this was part of the performance.

"Ven, what are these things?" A worried Saito asked, drawing Derflinger out of his sheathe.

"For once, I really don't know," Ven replied, going into a battle position. He wasn't familiar with them, these weren't the Unversed. He remembered the spell he got the other day and that this is the best chance to use it. He raised his keyblade and shouted "**SYNC SOUL!**" as a light enveloped the two and their runes started glowing.

Shadows charged them as soon as the light around them disappeared. Without any hesitation, Saito jumped over Ven's shoulder and slashed one as Ven hit several others with a **STRIKE RAID**.

The audience was applauding "Amazing, what swordsmanship!" someone cried.

"Did you see him throw that weird sword? It was incredible!" another cried

"It's like they are in perfect sync!" another said

One of the Soldier Heartless grabbed onto Ven's leg "Hey, let go!" he shouted as he spun and tossed it towards Saito, who took a batting position "BATTER UP!" Saito yelled as he swung at the Soldier, sending it flying towards some Air Soldiers "And it's a HOME RUN!"

Several air soldiers grouped together and tried a group attack. Ven took notice and shouted "**AEROGA!**" as a small tornado hit the Air Soldiers, either destroying or scattering them.

The students, especially the ones who didn't see the duel, were amazed "One of Zero's familiars is a mage!"

"That commoner can use magic!"

Several Crimson Jazz formed and started hitting them with fireballs. Ven retaliated by using **BLIZZAGA**.

Several Large Bodies formed in front of them and tossed both Saito and Ven into the air. Both of them landed on either side of one of the large bodies. With a glance to each other, Ven and Saito unexpectedly started kicking one of the Large Bodies and kicked it back and forth, destroying any heartless in between and kept it up until the large body was destroyed.

"Saito, brace yourself for this!" Ven shouted as he cast **QUAKE**. The spell destroyed half of the Heartless on the ground, as well as violently shaking the stage, as well as the audience.

"There's no end to these guys," Ven muttered as a new wave of heartless showed up. He shouted "**FIRAGA!**" as the new wave of Shadows showed up.

The audience was getting more and more amazed "That person can't be no less than a square mage with his power.

Ven was getting annoyed as a wave of wyvern formed in front of him. "Oh come on!" he whined. He turned to Saito, who was equally tired, and said "Hey, I need you to give me a boost." Saito nodded and cupped his hands together. With his help, Ven managed to jump up to the level of the Wyvern and shouted "**SALVATION!**" as pillars of light surround him and engulfed the heartless.

As the light died down, the audience saw the two stood there, taking a victory pose. The audience cheered "The familiar is a full pentagon mage!" someone cried out **(A/N: the term for void is emptiness so it should be associated with darkness, but in the end of episode 13, Louise fired a beam of light. So I decided both light and darkness can be used).** "The swordsmanship of the two was incredible!" added another.

The voting for the winner was unanimous "And the winner of the Best Familiar Presentation award goes to… Louise de La Valliere and her two Familiars!"

Louise, Ven and Saito jumped in joy when they won the presentation. The other students couldn't believe they lost, especially to Louise the Zero, but they started to form some respect, especially seeing her familiar's magical prowess.

Ven was amazed. But more importantly, he was just happy it was over. He looked up in the sky and swore he saw a streak in the air, but he shrugged it away as exhaustion took over; he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Zzz… Zzz…"

**The next morning…**

Ven woke up with a start "What the heck happened last night?" he turned to Saito and Louise, the former was dressing the latter.

"You fell unconscious right before Fouquet the crumbling Earth came and stole the staff of destruction," Louise said as Saito finished dressing her. She walked over to the door and said "We were called Old Osmond's office, you coming?" she said as she left the room as Ven and Saito followed.

**About an hour later**…

To make this part of the story shorter, Louise, Ven, Saito, Kirche and Tabitha went to Old Osmond's office and were assigned in retrieving the 'Staff of Destruction'. With the help of Miss Longueville, they managed to find Fouquet's hideout in the forest. **(A/N: this part of the story is kind of boring, and you guys know what happens, so I'm skipping it)**

Louise, Saito, Kirche and Tabitha hid behind a bush nearby Fouquet's hideout, which was just a simple shack. "Here's the plan," Tabitha drew a picture on the ground with her staff "We get a scout to search the house and-"

"Hey guys, is this it?" Ven came out of the shack with the Staff of Destruction in hand.

The four of them stared at him blankly "That was _WAAAAY_ too easy," Kirche commented.

"Good work, as expected of my familiar," Louise said as she started to pat Ven on the head.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. The roof of the shack was ripped open, revealing a giant Golem, killer intent surrounding it.

"It's a golem!" Louise cried as the golem made a fist and tried to punch the group. Tabitha knocked it backward using an icicle spell.

"Nice one, Tabitha," Kirche commented "Let me try," she waved her wand as a fireball launched at the golem.

The golem got hit square in the face, but it stayed on, without even a scratch.

"**PULSE BOMB!**" Ven yelled as a pressurized burst of air hit the golem, knocking it backwards "Go, get out of here!" he called over to the group before dashing towards the golem.

Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise got on Tabitha's familiar, but Saito stayed on ground to help Ven.

"Hey you overgrown rock formation, over here!" Saito taunted at it to get its attention.

The golem got annoyed and changed his attention to Saito. That was its mistake. Ven poked at the golem's back "**TORNADO STRIKE!**" he yelled as he hit the golem with a tornado strike. As it was stunned, Ven dropped over to Saito "It's dangerous here; you should be protecting the others."

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I let my friend die?" Saito said.

Ven really couldn't say much besides "I appreciate it, but thanks," he looked up to Tabitha's Familiar, and saw that Louise wasn't there "Hey, where's Louise?" He turned to his side and saw Louise right in front of the golem with her wand.  
>"Louise, what are you doing?" he yelled at her.<p>

"I am a noble, and what kind of noble would run away from a fight?" she yelled back at him. As she was yelling, the golem nearly stomped on her, only to be pulled aside by Ven.

Ven and Saito glared at her before slapping her "Who cares if you're a noble? It won't matter if you die!" Saito yelled at her.

"He's right; that's not being brave, that's being an idiot! Tell me, what means more to you; your pride or your life?" Ven yelled.

Louise was speechless, she couldn't believe her familiars also doubted her "I… I…" she started to cry, her confidence completely shattered.

Ven and Saito were shocked; they didn't want to be rude, they just wanted her to help her get over herself. They realized now that she was a regular girl. They felt terrible.

Right above them, Tabitha accidentally dropped the staff of destruction. The staff fell and landed on both Saito's and Ven's head, jarring them back into reality. "Oh dang, I forgot!" Ven thought as he left to fight the golem, leaving Saito and Louise with the staff of destruction.

"**SONIC BLADE!**" Ven yelled as he dashed towards the golem, slashing it at each impact. It barely did anything besides knocking it down.

"Ven, get down!" Louise was holding the staff of destruction clumsily in her arms "I'm going to use the staff of destruction!" she swung it ungracefully, trying to figure out how to use it. As she swung it, Saito slowly knew how to use it.

"Of Course!" Saito grabbed the staff out Louise's hands and shouted "Ven, I think I know how we can finish this thing off, but I need your help!" Ven got right next to him as he whispered the plan into his ears. Ven's face slowly made a smile as the plan went into his mind.

With his runes glowing brightly, Ven shouted **"ZANTETSUKEN!**" as he slashed the golem in half. As the slash split the golem, Saito activated the staff, which revealed to be a rocket launcher and fired it at the Golem, obliterating it.

Ven and Saito gave each other a high-five as Saito tossed the staff to the side. The group jumped in joy as they finally destroyed the golem. Ven stopped as Miss Longueville walked by and picked up the staff of Destruction "Well, well, I guess I should thank you," she aimed the staff at them as she unfurled her hair "I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt," she ordered them all to drop their weapons "It was so much to steal the staff, but I had no idea how to use it, so I thought someone from the academy would know how to use it. And now I must thank you," she pointed the staff at them "Goodbye."

"Wait," Ven stood up "Before you shoot us," he pointed behind her "What's that behind you?"

"Oh please," Fouquet laughed "That's the oldest trick in the-"

*WHACK*

Fouquet fell to the floor, unconscious. The group looked at their rescuer, who was a short anthromorphic mouse with big ears and a weapon that looked like a key; the Star Seeker. "It's been a long time, Ven." The rescuer said.

Ven bowed "It's been a long time too, Your Majesty."

"YOUR MAJESTY?" Saito, Louise and Kirche flinched when Ven said 'your majesty'. After all, the first two knew that he went to different worlds, but they never knew he made friends with royalty. Tabitha looked at Ven with great curiosity.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he turned towards the group "Guys, this is a good friend of mine, King Mickey Mouse. He's the king of another world."

"Nice to meet you all," King Mickey said as he bowed formally to the group, who in turn, bowed back. He turned to Ven "So Ven, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Ven explained everything to him; the summoning, the duel, the presentation, and even the fight against the Golem, as well as explaining to Kirche and Tabitha his duties as a keyblader.

King Mickey nodded as he explained it all to him. He turned to the group and said "thanks for looking over my friend," he walked over to the unconscious Fouquet and picked up the staff of destruction "Here you go," he said as he handed Ven the staff.

"Well thanks," Ven said as he took the staff from him. He turned to the group "We captured Fouquet and reclaimed the staff of destruction!" he said as he raised the staff.

**About an hour later…**

When the group arrived, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha received shouts of praise as they arrived back at the academy. Ven, Saito and King Mickey walked shortly behind them. The group was called into Old Osmond's office. There, he thanked the students. He was quite surprised when he learned of His Secretary's identity, as well as Ven's connections to the king. He also explained to the group; 30 years ago, he was nearly killed by a dragon when he was rescued by a mysterious soldier, who had used the staff (Rocket launcher) on it. The soldier died, but Osmond buried him and renamed the rocket Launcher 'Staff of Destruction'. Saito was disappointed that he didn't get any leads on returning to his world, but Ven and King Mickey explained that you can find out of place stuff in some worlds. Regardless, Osmond invited the whole group was invited to the Ball of Frigg that night, as well as explaining Saito and Ven's runes; Saito's runes allow him to use any weapon as long as it was built to be a weapon, while Ven's runes is sort of vague, as his ability allows his power increase as more people unite to the same cause as him, making him 'the heart to connect all others' **(A/N: It doesn't really tell you what the ability of the heart of god is in the manga or anime, but just roll with this for now)**

**Later that night…**

"Man, why do the nobles get the credit when we do the hard work?" Saito grumbled. He, Derf and Ven were standing by the balcony, bored out of their minds.

Ven shrugged "It's just the way this world works, dude. I really don't know." He walked back into the room, seeing 0if he could help out the servants in any way he can.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the third daughter of the Valliere Family; Louise de La Valliere." The announcer said, presenting Louise.

"Wow, she looks beautiful," Saito commented as Louise walked around the room, getting the attention of most of the boys in the room.

Saito felt a tinge of jealousy "that's it," he walked over to Derflinger, who he left in the balcony.

"Aw, jealous much?" Derf joked before Saito shut him up. He looked far off into the distance before a voice got his attention "Hey, you okay?" Saito turned and saw Louise, looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't have a dance partner," she replied.

"But wasn't there a whole line of guys wanting to dance with you?" he asked.

"I can dance with you if you want," she replied.

Saito blushed "But I can't dance,"

"Don't worry, just follow my rhythm." She said as she took Saito's hand and started to dance. Saito was a pretty good dancer even if it was his first time.

Ven looked at his two friends from a distance and thought to himself "they look like a cute couple,"

When the dance ended, King Mickey approached the two "Can I talk to you guys for a moment, in private?" he said as he brought them to the balcony "I need to talk to you guys," he said as he brought them to the balcony. He exhaled "To tell the truth, the last time I saw Ven, it was over 10 years ago,"

Saito and Louise's eyes widened. They looked at Ven, who in turn, waved back at them. "B… but how…"

King Mickey shook his head "It's a long story; just keep it a secret from him. If he learns he was asleep for 10 years, his psyche might crack and who knows what will happen **(A/N: well that's as far as I know about psychology)**."

"What's going on?" the three looked to find Ven, giving them a weird look "What are you guys talking about?"

Saito and Louise started to panic, but King Mickey remained calm "Ven, while you were gone, I found three new keybladers."

Ven's eyes widened "Wow, three new keybladers, who are they?"

"Don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough," Mickey looked at a watch "Well, I guess I should pick them up," he turned to the group "goodbye for now, Ven." And with that, he warped away.

**Meanwhile, in a certain prison…**

Fouquet laid in her cell, knowing she is going to get a trial, when 2 figures appeared before her cell. She looked at them and said "Who are you?"

"You failed, lost your pride and freedom," one of the figures walked up to her, revealing himself to be Vanitas. Vanitas unlocked her cell door "We can give you another purpose." He formed a portal and presented his hand.

"Well," Fouquet was impressed "I accept your offer," she said as she took his hand as the three went into the dark portal.

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long, I had several finals in June and this chapter was very long to type. Sorry. To make up for that, I made this chapter much longer. I still accept any corrections and suggestions. Also, do you guys think I should add Sora, Riku and Kairi next chapter? Please review.**


	6. the 3 new keys

**The key of Zero**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 6: the 3 new keys**

**In destiny islands…**

Sora, Riku and Kairi were looking at the sunset, thinking of what urgency the king had when he called them up. As they were looking at the sunset, a Gummi Ship landed in front of them. As it landed, King Mickey emerged from it.

"Good, you are all here," he got off the Gummi ship and approached them.

"What's going on, your Majesty?" Sora asked, wondering why Mickey called for them.

"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, one who also can use the keyblade."

The group's eyes widened "No way, another keyblader? Where is he? Is he here with you?"

"Hold on, hold on," King Mickey calmed them down. "Apparently, he is stranded in another world, so we have to visit him." He jumped back onto the Gummi Ship "You guys coming?"

"I'm driving!" Sora called out when he jumped into the ship.

"No you're not!" Riku said as he jumped in after him.

"Well, I guess some things never change…" Kairi thought as she jumped on the ship.

**Meanwhile, back in Halkenginia, in the castle…**

"Ventus," Princess Henrietta approached Ven with a cape "with the power invested in me, you are a chevalier." She said as she handed him the cape.

Louise and Saito clapped as Ven tried to put on the cape. He placed it around his neck, making the cape flow down behind his back "hmm… this sort of makes me stand out." He thought.

"As a chevalier," Henrietta explained "I need you to do some stuff for the castle. I need you to investigate and find any corrupt nobles who are abusing the commoners; do you think you could do that?"

"Yes we can!" Louise answered for Ven "You can count on us!"

**A few hours later…**

Louise, Ven and Saito walked around the city, keeping an eye out for any nobles. "Okay, you guys stay here, got it?" Louise ordered the two of them. They both nodded as she walked into a building.

Ven and Saito waited near a fountain. Ven looked to his left and saw a noble harassing some citizens "Hold on, I'll be right back." He said as he went over to the noble and the commoners. Saito watched as Ven split the two up. From what Saito was seeing, the noble didn't like what Ven was saying and took out his wand. Surprised, Ven summoned his keyblade and knocked the guy out. Ven walked back over, the unconscious noble in his arms and said "I'm going to find out some stuff about this guy for a while, okay?"

"O… okay," Saito was shaken as Ven walked to the nearby prison. As he disappeared from sight, Louise approached him and said "I lost all the money Princess Henrietta gave us."

Saito stared at her "YOU DID WHAT?"

**Meanwhile, back with Ven…**

Ven sighed. The noble he knocked out took girls and used them as his mistresses. The guards that Ven brought him to apparently have wanted this guy arrested for a long time; they just couldn't get any proof until Ven stepped in "Why do these nobles think they can get away with anything just because they have magic?" Ven thought out loud as he tucked his cape into his shirt. Apparently, he thought it was getting too much attention, that, and a cape didn't look good on him without his armor. As he kept walking, he heard a voice murmur something in one of the alleyways.

"These nobles; the darkness in their hearts will make some spectacular heartless," the voice said, almost greedily.

"Heartless?" Ven said as he approached the figure, remembering what happened during the presentation "Are those the weird black things with antennae and beady yellow eyes?"

"You're darn tootin'!" the figure turned around, revealing himself to be a recognizable, fat, large, scowling cat that Ven knew since his visit to Disney Town "Who in the ding-dong would want to know?"

"Pete!" Ven quickly summoned his keyblade and took a combat position "What are you doing here?" **(A/N: In BBS, Pete met Terra, Ven, and Aqua during their visit to Disney town. In the end of KH2, he survived holding off the heartless in the end, and somehow ended up in Jiminy's journal in CODED and he tried to use the heartless in the journal to bring into the real world, but he can't control it as the journal is about to be erased. Data Sora was unable to save him, but Data Riku saved him with a rift in the journal, allowing him to escape. And sorry for the long explanation, I'm one to talk long-windedly.) **

Pete was surprised, and also a bit angry "Why, it's one of them no-good keybladers," he summoned a bunch of heartless, consisting of only a few shadows and soldiers. Ven hacked right through all of them with ease.

"That it?" Ven smirked as Pete had a look of shock. Pete bolted away as Ven shouted "Hey, get back here!" as he charged in after him.

**Meanwhile, back with Saito and Louise…**

"Who the heck gambles all of their money away?" Saito yells at Louise.

"Hey, they said I could make more money," Louise complained "Anyways, where did Ven go?"

"He said he had to bring some noble into investigation," Ven complained "We should go get him; the prison is about a block away."

**A few minutes later…**

"Sorry, the young boy left a while ago," the guard shook his head "We should thank him; he took down the noble that made my niece her mistress."

Saito and Louise shook their heads; they really don't know where else he could've gone. As they were pondering, a flamboyantly gay man approached them "Tres bien! I am Scarron! I own an inn a few blocks from here. Would you like me to rent you a room?"

"Sorry, sir, we don't have any money," Saito replied, looking at Louise "thanks to her."

"No, no, no," Scarron replied, somewhat creeping the two of them out "It will be free, but on one condition…"

**Another few minutes later…**

Louise and Saito found themselves working at the inn. Louise became one of the waitresses while Saito became the dishwasher.

"I'm not used to this kind of thing," Louise complained to Saito.

"Hey at least we have somewhere to eat and sleep. And we left Ven all by himself." Saito replied "We need to find Ven once this is over and sort this thing out."

"Hey newbies," one of the waitresses, Jessica, called over to them "get to work!"

"Yes ma'am." Louise and Saito replied. They really wondered where Ven could have gone.

**Speaking of Ven…**

"Man, Pete's faster than he looks," Ven thought with a sweat drop. He was chasing him for who knows how long. "Hey get back here!"

**Meanwhile, back in the Gummi ship…**

"Wow, Cid really went all the way when he made this ship." Sora stated. The Gummi ship looked normal on the outside, but it was top notch on the inside.

"Well yeah, but I don't know where to park," they were looming above the world, but there wasn't a good place to land.

"There has to be somewhere to land…" Kairi stated.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Sora looked at a red button. He pressed it, and the next thing he knew, he found himself falling rapidly onto the world "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sora!" Riku, Kairi and Mickey looked at the button he pressed "What the, why does this thing have an eject button?"

They quickly landed in the forest next to the city and set out to find him.

**Meanwhile, back with Ven…**

"Come back here!" Ven yelled as he chased Pete around the city. He managed to chase him towards a long alley way. Just before Pete could reach the end, a large mass fell in front of him.

"Ow… my head…" Sora picked himself up, wondering where he was. He looked in front of him and saw Pete. "Pete!" he summoned his keyblade.

Pete looked around; he was blocked off from both sides by two keybladers "Aw shucks."

Sora and Ven glanced at each other, and knew what to do. Ven quickly slammed Pete with his keyblade, sending him towards Sora. Sora took a golfing stance and shouted "FORE!" and swung his keyblade at him, sending Pete flying until he was nothing more but a twinkle in the sky.

Sora gave Ven a high-five as they dismissed their keyblades "Thanks, the name's Sora, what's yours?" Sora took a look at Ven and jumped back in surprise "Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" Ven didn't know anyone named Roxas **(A/N: if anyone's confused on the Roxas-Ventus lookalike thing, it's because Ven's heart was connected to Sora's heart when Sora created Roxas, so technically, Roxas is both Sora's and Ven's Nobody. As for the Sora-Vanitas lookalike thing, I really don't know)** "I'm sorry, my name's Ven."

Before the two could say anything else, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey ran up to them "Sora, are you okay?" Kairi said, worried.

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd really press the eject button," Riku shook his head.

"Whoa, what- okay someone tell me what's going on here!" Ven was getting too confused on the situation.

"Oh sorry," Kairi sweatdropped "My name's Kairi."

"The name's Riku," Riku gave Ven a high-five.

"Name's Ventus," Ven introduced himself "But people call me Ven," he turned to King Mickey "These the other keybladers you were talking about?"

King Mickey nodded "Yep, we should probably talk about this a bit later…" he said as they walked into a nearby hotel.

**Meanwhile, back with Louise and Saito…**

"That was terrible…" Louise felt exhausted. She was very unused to common labor, so she literally blew up in the customers' faces.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad," Saito complained. He was more used to common labor than Louise, but he was still annoyed that he was the one who had to clean up after Louise. "At least we have somewhere to eat and sleep. We left Ven out there all alone, who knows where he is now."

"And whose fault is that? I told both of you to stay put!" Louise yelled at him.

"Hey, you're the master; you're supposed to be responsible for him!" Saito yelled back at him.

Louise stayed silent. She knew he was right "You're right, he can be anywhere in the city by now…"

**Meanwhile, back with the keybladers…**

Ven started to explain how this world worked, like the magic and nobility systems. He also started explaining his situation, including Saito and Louise.

"…And that's about it." Ven exhaled.

All of them stared at him "Is that Louise person really that bad at magic?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ven sweatdropped "She's teased about it to the point that people start calling her Louise the Zero. I really couldn't leave, well because her lack of magic is kind of pitiful, that and my glider is busted." He showed them his broken shoulder piece.

"I think I could fix it," Mickey said, taking the broken shoulder piece from Ventus.

"Thanks," Ven said before someone screamed into the distance.

"What was that?" Sora asked as the group started to run towards the screaming. They looked and to their surprise, dozens, maybe hundreds, of lance soldiers, bookmasters, and armored knights filled the entire area. The group all summoned their keyblades and charged at them.

The fight might have taken regular soldiers, countless hours, days even, just to get rid of a few without any magic, but for a group of keybladers, it would only take a few minutes. As they fought, Ven noticed the fighting styles of the other keybladers. Sora, Riku and Kairi's style sort of reflected his, Terra's, and Aqua's respectively, the only difference is the stance. In a matter of minutes, all the heartless were gone.

"Well, that was easy," Ven stated, picking up several of the dropped items from the heartless. Most of them were usually synthesis items along with the occasional magic and attack boost. "What in the world is a Drive Recovery?" he questioned, looking at the Drive Recovery.

"Oh, that," Sora said, taking the Drive Recovery "I'll show you what that does later, we still need to find your friends, right?"

"Right, let's go find them!" Ven declared, before seeing a noble harassing some commoners. "Excuse me for a moment." He said as he walked over to the commotion. He told off the noble, who tried to attack him, until Ven showed him an official-looking document. The noble gave a look of fear, and literally got on his knees and started to beg. Ven told said noble off before nodding at the commoners and walking back to the group.

The group stared at him "What was that all about?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Ven sweatdropped "I made friends with the princess of this world and she asked me to find any corrupt nobles. Sorry about that."

The others sweatdropped "It's okay, we should just go find your friends," Sora walked over to the fountain "You guys coming?"

**A few days later…**

The keybladers couldn't find Louise and Saito anywhere. They basically looked everywhere. In fact, Ven and Sora checked the Charming fairies inn a couple of times, but they didn't see them since they were off the clock when they visited.

Saito and Louise were also having trouble, since Louise's temper was flaring all over the place, she wasn't able to get any tips, nor overhear any whereabouts of Ven.

**In the middle of the night…**

The Charming fairies inn was having a very busy day that day. Everyone inside was having a good time. All except Louise, who was not only discouraged that she barely got any tips, but the fact that she lost Ven.

Suddenly, a noble man came through the door with some guards. All cheer and such were halted as all attention shifted to him.

"Ah, Sir Turenne," Scarron approached them "You came at a very busy day,"

Turenne, who came as a customer, looked around "There are no empty seats," with a snap of his fingers, the guards readied their muskets and immediately all the customers left.

Turenne sat down as the building cleared. "Hey, why is nobody taking my order?" before anyone could answer, Louise walked over to him ready to take his order.

**Meanwhile, directly outside the inn…**

"Where the heck could your friends be?" Sora sighed. He was getting a bit tired.

Ven shook his head "I don't know where they could be-" he looked as people streamed out of the inn. He tapped some commoner on the shoulder "hey, what's going on in there?"

The commoner shook his head "That's Sir Turenne, that man's a pervert, but he always can get away with anything because he can increase our taxes drastically."

The keybladers were disgusted. They didn't hear anything like it. They looked in the inn, keeping an eye of the situation. Ven then looked over to who was serving him "Hey, that's Louise! What the heck is she doing?" he watched as she served him, he wondered how she could tolerate that guy. He also watched as he tried to grab her butt.

*SNAP*

Sora and Ven charged into the inn and tackled the noble to the ground. Kairi and Riku tried to stop them, but they were stopped by King Mickey "No, let's see what happens, this is their fight."

"You insolent worms!" the noble scrambled to his feet "Guards! Get them!" the guards took their rifles and surrounded them. Ven and Sora summoned their keyblades, and grinned.

*BIFF!*

*WHACK!*

*POW!*

In a matter of minutes, all the guards were taken down. Fear taken, the noble took out his wand "You dare take on a noble."

Before he could even chant a word, Louise took out her wand and shot an explosion at the noble's hand. In the confusion, Sora dashed up to the noble and restrained him.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a noble!" Turenne screamed, trying to get out of Sora's grip.

Louise and Ven nodded to each other. Ven took out his royal letter and showed it to the noble "So are we."

The noble paled "A… a royal letter?" he got on his knees, and dropped several sacks of money "Please don't hurt us!"

"Don't worry; we'll be sure to tell the princess of your corruption." Louise smirked. The noble paled "Now get out of here!" the noble and his guards ran quickly out the door.

Everyone cheered as the noble left. Riku, Kairi and King Mickey came in and cheered along with them.

"Wow, Louise you did it!" One employee cheered.

"You got that pervert out!" another employee added.

Saito walked over to the group next to Louise. "Hey Ven, are you gonna introduce us or what?"

"Oh sorry," Ven walked over to Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey "Guys, this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"Hi, how's it hanging?" Sora greeted them.

"What's up?" Riku greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Kairi greeted.

"Now guys," Ven turned to Louise and Saito "What the heck were you guys doing over here?"

"Simple," Saito quoted "Louise here wasted all of the money we were given so we had to get jobs."

The keybladers stared at them "YOU DID WHAT?"

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city…**

Pete tromped all around the city "Those no good keybladers, they always get in the way of my master's plans."

Suddenly, a dark portal formed in front of him as Vanitas emerged from the portal.

Pete jumped back in surprise "Who the ding-dong are you?"

Vanitas didn't say anything "I can help you get back at them, under one condition."

"Alright, I'm listening." Pete said as he followed Vanitas into the portal.

**A/N: Okay, either I need to learn to type faster, or I really shouldn't wait a week before starting a new chapter. I'm still going for any suggestions or corrections if anyone has any. I'm going to be doing some summer homework, so it's going to take a while for my next update. Sorry about that. I'm still going to continue this fic, so don't worry. Please review!**


	7. How'd this happen?

**The key of Zero**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Familiar of Zero. You should know that by now, so quit asking.**

**If this looks a little bit rushed, I'm sorry in advance, I just wanted to get this chapter done after taking a break from it for so long. In all honesty, I feel disappointed with how I wrote this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: How'd this happen?**

**Right Now…**

Louise was clinging onto Saito extremely lovingly. Saito, freaked out, tried to pry her off of him, to no avail.

"Look, would you let me go, I'm trying to do the laundry," Saito pleaded, trying to squirm out of Louise's grasp. "Can you just let me do this?"

Louise gripped him harder "No, you'll just go and flirt with the maid again!"

Saito sighed "I didn't want to do this," Hey yelled over to Ven, who was looking at them with a sweatdrop "HEY VEN, DO YOU MIND IF YOU KNOCK HER OUT FOR A MINUTE?'

In an instant, Ven warped to their location and cast **Sleep** on Louise, rendering her asleep.

Afterwards, Ven gave him an awkward look "How the heck did that happen in the first place anyway?"

**Flashback to the night earlier…**

Sora and Ven pointed their keyblades at each other "May the best man win," Sora smiled as he took a combat stance.

"Oh, I will," Ven smirked as he took his combat stance.

"DRAW!" the two said as they disappeared in a blur. Less than a second later, they clashed in a flurry of strikes.

Meanwhile, Saito, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey were watching from the sidelines.

"Wow, they're really fast," Saito said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, they're some of the fastest keybladers I have ever seen." King Mickey said.

"They're probably gonna keep this up all night at this pace," Riku said.

**Around the same time, in another part of the school…**

Guiche and Montmorency were having a date; well it would be if Louise didn't tag along with them.

"Well, isn't this a lovely night," Montmorency said as she poured wine for the three of them "So- hey what's that up in the sky?" she said as she pointed towards the sky. As they were distracted, Montmorency slipped a love potion into Guiche's drink. "Oh, I guess I was mistaken,"

**Back with the keybladers and Saito…**

Sora and Ven kept going for another 10 minutes.

"Okay, I'm getting bored," Saito said as he walked to the dorm rooms "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

As he walked away, Sora and Ven clashed one more time. As they clashed, they lost their grip on their keyblades and sent them flying.

"… Where did they go?" Sora and Ven said as they followed the keyblades. They followed them and watched in horror as the keyblades flew onto the table where Louise and the others were sitting. They watched as the keyblades hit the table, spilling everything on the table all over Louise.

"Um, we should start casting reflect now," Ven said, slowly backing away.

Sora looked confused "why?"

"Just do it," Ven said as he cast reflect. Sora just shrugged and did the same.

"**REFLECT!"**

***BOOM***

"Oh that's why," Sora thought out loud "RUN!" he yelled as he and Ven ran away from her.

"Grr… I'll get back at them later," Louise said as she went back to her room to change.

In her room, she was greeted by Saito "You do realize food is supposed to go _in_ the body, right?"

Saito joked, but she ignored him before feeling lightheaded "Hey, are you okay?" Saito went over to her before she pulled him into a hug. "What the heck?"

Louise kept holding him tightly "Saito, please hold me tightly! Don't you know? I love you!" she looked at him like a lovesick girl.

As this was going on, Sora walked in "Hey, um I'm sorry about-" he saw what was going on and immediately closed the door behind him, but not before saying "Don't do anything you're gonna regret now,"

"Sora, get serious! Help me!" Saito yelled back at him. "HEY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**(A/N: I was going to put this on a separate chapter altogether, but I just got lazy, that and I know that you readers want me to go do a real update instead of any pointless filler, so I mixed episodes 8 and 9 of the anime together. Sorry, I'll probably re-edit this part later)**

**Flashback end**

"And that's it." Saito told Ven.

Ven thought it over "You said she started to act weird when she had that wine stuff on her, right?"

"Right, so I guess that since it must be either Guiche or Montmorency who did it, since I doubt Louise would do that to herself."

"Okay, let's check out Montmorency first," Ven said as he, Saito, and an unconscious Louise went over to Montmorency's room.

**A few minutes later**

"Hey Montmorency, open up! I need to talk to you!" Ven knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes, he summoned his keyblade and unlocked the door. Inside, he found Montmorency with a look of fear on her face.

"S… Saito, Ven, w-what are you doing here?" Montmorency stuttered.

"Montmorency I know you made Louise like this," Saito pointed to the unconscious Louise, still clinging to his shoulders. "Now tell us how to undo this."

Montmorency whimpered before confessing "Okay I admit it! I placed a love potion in the wine. It was supposed to be for Guiche but I didn't expect Louise to tag along with us or for those 2 giant keys to spill the wine all over Louise. I'm so sorry!"

Saito stared at her and then at Ven "Aren't love potions illegal?"

Montmorency flinched "Um, yes,"

Saito looked at Ven. Ven nodded and took out his chevalier cape. "Sorry Montmorency, but I'm going to have to take you in."

Montmorency flinched "Please don't! If my parents find out I got arrested they will kill me!"

Suddenly, Guiche came out of nowhere, yelling "I won't let you turn in my-" he then saw Ven's cape "A chevalier!" he then slumped on his knees and started to beg "Please don't arrest me!"

Ven shook his head "Okay, look, I won't arrest you if you just cure Louise, alright?"

Montmorency nodded "Okay I have all of the ingredients, well except for a tear of the water spirit."

"Okay," Ven nodded "Where do I find one?"

"Um, you have to find one in Lagdorian Lake, which is around one day away…" Montmorency said with a sweatdrop.

"…" Ven looked at Saito, and then Louise, who stirred in her sleep "Where to?"

**A few minutes later**

Ven found Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey in the courtyard. "Hey guys, we're going on a small road trip, you guys wanna come?"

Sora immediately stood up "I'm in!" he said as he dragged Riku and Kairi with him.

King Mickey shook his head "sorry, I'm not coming," he walked over to Ven "Hold on, I think I can finish the repairs in your glider, just give me a few days."

"Really, thanks!" Ven gave a cheerful smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Ven said as he, Saito, Louise and others went onto a carriage.

**Around 10 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked, bored.

"No," Saito sighed.

**Another 10 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Sora complained.

"No." Ven sighed.

**Another 10 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Sora moaned.

"Yes," Riku joked.

Sora sat up "Really?"

"No!"

**Around 30 minutes later**

Sora stood up and took the reins from Ven "Here, let me drive. I'll get us there in no time."

Riku and Kairi sat up immediately "No, don't let him!"

Ven gave them a confused look "Why not?"

"He's a terrible driver." Kairi explained.

"Oh come on, how bad could he be?" Ven asked.

**Two seconds later**

Long story short, Sora drove like a crazy person and sent everyone flying into the air at least once or twice.

"Hey Sora," Saito got his attention "Where did Ven go?"

Sora immediately stopped the carriage and turned it around and quickly rode it down the road a few minutes. After looking for a few minutes, he found Ven, stumbling out of a bush.

"So that's why you don't let Sora drive…" Ven said, somewhat dizzy.

**About a minute later**

"How is she still asleep?" Saito asked in disbelief, looking at Louise "I mean, how could anyone be asleep after all that?"

AS soon as he finished that sentence, Louise woke up.

"Oh me and my big m-" Saito was interrupted as Louise jumped him.

"SAITO!" Louise squealed in joy as he jumped him.

"AH! HELP ME!" Saito tried to push her off.

"Weird, I thought someone would feel lucky to have a girl on their lap." Ven joked.

"Coming from the only guy in this world who owns a porno!" Saito complained.

"Hey, in my defense, I lost it and I never read it." Ven said in his defense.

The others were wondering what they were talking about but decided to keep it in.

**Around 1 day later**

Somehow, the group managed to get to the lake in one piece.

Ven looked at the lake, which flooded the countryside "Um, was it like this the last time you were here?" he pointed at the flood zone.

Montmorency shook her head "I don't remember it like this, the water definitely wasn't this high."

"Just call the water spirit so Louise will get off me!" Saito pleaded, pointing to Louise.

"Fine," Montmorency pricked her finger, placed the blood on her familiar and watched it enter the water. A few seconds later, a pillar of water emerged and formed into the shape of a woman.

"Who dares beseech my realm?" the water spirit bellowed.

"Oh, it is I, the-"

"Yeah, I hate to interrupt," Sora butted in to the conversation "can we have a tear from you, water spirit sir-ma'am?"

Everyone looked at him with surprise and confusion, especially Montmorency. The water spirit, however, was impressed with Sora's boldness.

"Impressive, you talk towards a deity such as myself as if I were a friend." The water spirit looked at Sora with great interest "Maybe if you did me a favor, I will see what I can do."

"Really?" Sora gave the water spirit a friendly smile "thanks, what do you want us to do?"

"There are two mages who are out to attack me. I need you to defeat them. In exchange, I will give you a part of my body."

Sora smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get it done."

**About a few hours later**

Their plan was simple, locate the attackers and if they were hostile, attack and capture them.

After walking for a few hours, they saw two hooded people approach the river. As they approached, Sora ran up to them "Hey, are you guys the ones that are attacking the water spirit?"

The hooded people looked at each other before readying their wands.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sora summoned his keyblade.

The others were hiding behind some of the trees, watching the fight unfold.

"Jeez, do they have to fight?" Montmorency complained.

Ven sighed "Look, it's either that or I must make an arrest."

Montmorency flinched "No… no, you don't need to do that."

"Hey, can one of you guys help me here?" Sora yelled at them, narrowly dodging a large fire spell.

One of the hooded people summoned a large icicle that would've crushed Sora hadn't he jumped out of the way.

"Hey, you could kill someone with that kind of spell "Sora yelled "Oh it's on!" He was enveloped in a red light "**DRIVE! VALOR FORM!**"

As the light died down, Sora was now wearing red clothing and holding two keyblades, his Kingdom Key and the Star Seeker. **(A/N: When KH2 came out, I always wondered "Where the heck did that second keyblade come from?" so I did a little research and came up with this; when Roxas was using the two keyblades, the second keyblade was either Ven's or Xion's keyblade, and since Ven is on the outside on this fic, it must be Xion's. And since Sora shares the same abilities as Roxas, he also gets the two keyblades, though it is unexplained why he can only use them during drive forms)**

Everyone who never saw the two keyblades were surprised, especially Ven, as using two keyblades was completely unheard of.

"It's on!" Sora yelled as he charged the two hooded strangers.

"**DOUBLE STRIKE RAID!**" Sora yelled as he tossed his two keyblades at the two hooded people, surprised at Sora's sudden transformation. The keyblades smacked them in the heads, making them flinch.

As they flinched, Ven took a good look at the attackers "Hey wait a minute, I think I recognize those two," he jumped in between the three of them fighting, all of whom flinched and stopped mid-swing (or in the mages' cases, mid-chant).

"Hey Ven, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Ven?" The hooded people took off their hoods, revealing to be a familiar redhead and bluenette.

Ven's eyes widened "Kirche? Tabitha? What are you guys doing here?"

"Came here on assignment, investigating why the water spirit is raising the water levels." Tabitha put it bluntly.

"Ooooooooooookay…" Ven started to whisper into Sora's ear "I think we got the wrong people, these guys aren't bad people."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sora pointed to his right as he reverted to normal "The water spirit must've been talking about those guys."

Everyone looked to where Sora was pointing, there stood Pete and a hooded man with a mask.

"Uh oh…" Pete took a step back, knowing that they have been caught "What should we…" he turned to his companion, who vanished "Hey! Where the ding-dong did you go?"

Sora and Ven glared at him "You were the one who was causing all this trouble?"

"Umm… umm…" Pete started to summon Aquatank and Screwdriver heartless, which literally flopped like fish without water. "Oh, this might be bad…"

"…" Sora and Ven stared, completely dumbstruck. They looked at each other and then at the heartless. They summoned their keyblades and grinned.

***SWISH!***

***BONK!***

***POW!***

Within seconds, all of the heartless were gone. Sora and Ven looked at Pete, who was slowly backing away.

Pete slowly stepped back "NOT THE FACE!" Pete shrieked as Sora kicked his behind, sending him flying into the distance.

Sora turned to the rest of the group "Well, that settles that problem, let's head back."

**A few minutes later…**

The group made it back to the water spirit. "I hope that you have defeated the ones trying to bring me harm." The water spirit looked at the group.

"Who, those guys?" Ven thought of Pete and the masked man "no, those guys aren't going to be bothering you guys anytime soon,"

"That's good," The water spirit sounded relieved.

Ven looked around the flooded area "Why exactly did you flood the area anyway?"

"A thief took a valuable artifact from me, the ring of Andvari."

"Uhhhhh… the ring of what?" Ven was confused repeated.

"The ring of Andvari," The water spirit corrected "It is a powerful artifact that can bring false life into corpses." The water spirit's tone seemed to get angrier "That thief took it from me while I was distracted."

**Flashback**

Aquatanks and Screwdrivers filled the water where the water spirit was dwelling.

"What, who dares enter my realm?" The water spirit bellowed, chanting water spells under her breath. As the heartless attacked her, water spears formed and launched themselves at them, destroying them on impact.

"Hmm, strange creatures," the water spirit commented. Before she knew it, an evil spirit tackled her into the water.

"Hmph, I guess the so-called "great water spirit" is no more than an old hag now," an evil voice sneered.

"Who goes there?" the water spirit bellowed. She looked at the culprit, who was none other than Vanitas himself.

"Wow, I guess an old woman really still can fight?" Vanitas sneered, an evil look in his eyes.

The water spirit growled, was it really getting mocked by a mere boy?

"Heh, I guess, old people really do get cranky from time to time." Vanitas sneered, tossing a ring into the air and catching it again.

The water spirit's eyes –well, assuming it has eyes- widened "That ring: give it back."

"What, this?" he showed off the ring, faking an innocent voice. "Yeah, what are you going to do old lady, call my mom? I saw butterflies scarier than you!" Vanitas laughed before disappearing into a portal of darkness.

**Flashback over**

"… and that's why I am trying to raise the water levels, so I can find that boy and take back what's mine." The water spirit growled.

"…" Ven stayed silent "… don't worry, I'll get it back for you, I promise."

The water spirit looked intrigued "Are you sure you would like to do that? That thief possessed an extremely evil aura."

"Of course," Ventus replied "He's my problem, so I should handle it,"

The water spirit looked amused "Very well then, _**heart of god**_, I trust you, you have my blessing," she gave them a vial of her tears "you know what you have to do…" she said before disappearing before her, the water receding behind her.

"Uh, um thanks." Ven called before taking the vial. He walked over to Montmorency "do you think you can make that antidote now, because I think Louise is choking him now,"

Everyone looked at Louise and Saito, the former was giving Saito a death hug "Saito, I love you!" Louise squealed happily.

"C… can't… breathe…" Saito's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Montmorency looked at Ven quickly "I think I can do it in one minute tops."

**Two minutes later…**

"Aaaaaaand, it's done!" Montmorency exclaimed, holding up a vial of the antidote.

"Good, now give it to her before she hugs me to death!" Saito screamed, Louise practically choking him with love.

"No, I won't, my love is real!" Louise squealed before being pried off of Saito by Ven.

"Louise, please just take the antidote," Ven pleaded.

"NO! I'll only take it if Saito kisses me afterwards!" Louise yelled.

Sora, Riku and Kairi sighed "This has gone on far enough!" Sora and Riku restrained Louise while Kairi pinched her nose. After a few seconds, Louise opened her mouth, gasping for breath. Kairi quickly opened the bottle and shoved the contents into Louise's mouth.

Everyone stared at them in surprise. "Um…" Saito spoke up "How did you, why…"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other "Well…"

**Several years ago…**

A younger Riku and Kairi walked into Sora's house "Hey Sora, are you in here?"

A younger Sora suddenly ran out the door, snot running down his nose "You'll never take me***ACHOO! ACK! ACK! ACHOO!*** alive!"

Sora's mom quickly ran towards the doorway "Sorry you two, but can you guys catch him, he's refusing to take his medicine for his cold."

**A few hours later**

Riku and Kairi, out of breath, finally managed to catch Sora, who was hiding in a tree.

"I don't wanna take the ***COUGH! ACHOO!* **medicine!" Sora whined

Sora's mom sighed "I'm sorry, but can you please restrain him?" Riku and Kairi restrained him as Sora's mom pinched Sora's nose. After a few seconds, Sora opened his mouth, gasping for breath. Sora's mom quickly forced the medicine down Sora's throat.

Sora quickly spat up the medicine, but his cold immediately vanished.

"Now," Sora's mom gave a somewhat eerie smile "If you two have to be as difficult as Sora was, I wouldn't mind giving you the medicine the same way if you get as difficult as Sora, okay?"

Riku and Kairi shuddered "y… yes ma'am…"

**Flashback end**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi simultaneously shuddered.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Ven waved his hands in front of the trio "you guys froze there for a second."

The three snapped back into reality. "Huh, never mind, just forget about it. Let's just go back."

As they were talking, Louise blinked, realizing what she had done "W… what did I do….?" She blushed, realizing what she did to Saito.

"Hey Louise, you okay?" Saito approached her, oblivious to the malicious feel in the air.

"YOU… DOG!" she screamed, pouncing on Saito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!" Saito screamed as Louise pounced him. Everyone chuckled as Ven cast a sleep spell on her.

"… Well that problem's taken care of," Ven said as Saito carried the unconscious body of Louise "Let's head back."

As they walked back to the carriage, Kirche whispered into Ven's ear "Hey Ven, what did you do to my family's treasure?"

Ven flinched. He walked over to Guiche, whispered something in his ear, and took the porno from his pocket "Here it is… heh heh." He nervously started to inch away.

Kirche paled "You let that idiot see my family's most sacred treasure?"

"Um… I'm sorry…" Ven inched farther away from her.

Kirche immediately grabbed Ven by the collar and started to shake him violently "WHY DID YOU LET THAT BASTARD SEE MY FAMILY'S SACRED TREASURE?"

Before anyone did anything else, Tabitha stepped in and made her drop Ven "Stop," she told Kirche "he dropped it, Guiche took it, I saw."

Kirche immediately calmed down, though somewhat surprised that Tabitha said all those words in a sentence "You're right," she walked over to Ven "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright…" Ven said, although he was a bit dizzy, "We should head back now…"

**The next day**

The group made it back to the academy.

"Hey, Ven," Saito turned to Ven, a sleeping Louise in his arms "How long is Louise going to stay asleep?"

"Well," Ven looked at her "she should be awake by now; I don't know what's wrong."

Louise immediately woke up, and glared at Saito and Ven "I'm going to get you two later, just wait." She snarled.

As they were talking, King Mickey approached them, holding Ven's shoulder piece **(A/N: or pauldron, as so I'm told)** and handed it to him. "Hey Ven, I got your armor repaired, you don't know how long it took for me to get it repaired."

**Flashback**

**Mysterious tower**

Mickey walked into to the room, where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were creating a dress, probably for Aurora.

"Excuse me," King Mickey got the attention of the three fairies "I need you to repair Ventus' armor." He presented Ven's shoulder piece (or pauldron) to them.

"Oh, well let's take a look," Flora picked up her wand and activated the armor.

When the light died down, they gasped. The armor was in horrible condition: the helmet was missing, several parts of the armor were cracked or rusted, and the color of the entire armor completely faded. "Oh my, this won't do at all!" Flora raised her wand, and in seconds, the armor was fully repaired, but completely red.

"No! That will never do!" Merryweather raised her wand and the armor turned light blue.

"Now, now girls," Fauna raised her wand and the armor turned bright green.

**Several hours later**

They carried on the argument for hours, constantly changing the color of the armor. Bored, Mickey jumped in and said "Can you please hurry up?"

The three fairies were surprised. They looked at each other, and then faced the armor "all right girls, all together." They raised their wands as the armor was caught in a white light.

As the light died down, Mickey looked at it with awe "It's perfect!"

"Our best work yet!" Flora agreed.

"I'm sure he'll like it." Fauna agreed.

"He's going to look so handsome in it." Merryweather agreed.

Flora waved her wand and turned the armor back into a pauldron. "Now Mickey, Ven's new armor contains new powers not present in his old armor, but he will need to find out those new powers on his own."

"I understand," Mickey said as he took the pauldron and walked over to the door "I'll tell Ven you said hello." And with that, he left

**Flashback end**

Mickey handed Ven his shoulder piece "Try it on."

Ven puts the pauldron on his shoulder "Here goes nothing…" he threw his keyblade into the sky as he slammed his shoulder piece, a light enveloping him.

As the light died down, Ven was now in his armor. His armor was almost exactly the same as it was, except for a few differences; the hidden Mickey symbol mixed with a fleur-de-lis was adorned on the top of his helmet and on his chest and Ven's chevalier cape hanging proudly on his back. In addition, he was also riding on top of his glider. Just looking at him made everyone feel like they were in the presence of a true master. "Feels like I got back a missing part of my heart," Ven thought out loud.

"Wow, he's looking sharp." Kairi commented.

"Heh, he looks pretty good." Riku agreed.

"Wow, it's pretty cool." Sora agreed, though somewhat jealous.

"Well, the three fairies did mention you getting some special powers once you activate the armor," Mickey commented "Ven, do you feel any different now?"

_***GRUMBLE***_

Ven looked at his stomach as everyone sweatdropped "I guess I could go for some ice cream right about now…." He also started to sweatdrop, not even noticing an aura of magic surrounding him "Does anyone know a place that sells ice cream in this world?" he noticed everyone staring at him with confusion "What?"

Saito pointed at Ven "Your armor changed."

Ven looked at his armor; the color of the armor changed to a mix of light blue, pink and a bright yellow, and the Hidden Mickey/ fleur-de-lis symbol changed to an ice cream cone. "Hold on a sec," hequickly reverted his glider back into his keyblade and quickly chanted a spell, but instead of a ball of light, he conjured up "… a scoop of ice cream? How did-" he quickly realized what was going on "I'm in my "_Frozen Fortune_" style! But how-"

"So, that must be the power of your new armor; you can utilize your command styles at will as long as you wear the armor," Mickey explained "they did say you might have other powers in that armor, so you- you're not paying attention, are you?" Mickey sweatdropped as Ven started to conjure up more ice cream and pass it around to the rest of the group 'Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them.' Mickey walked over to them "I'll take a sea-salt ice cream, please!"

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…**

"So, let me get this straight," Vanitas bellowed, an aura of intimidation emanating from him "you mean to tell me that not only did you two idiots fail to destroy that annoying spirit, you also decided to tell me that there were other stupid keybladers of light and you decided to tell me this now?"

Pete and the masked man shuffled back nervously "Mr. Vanitas, you have to understand!" Pete pleaded.

Vanitas just glared at the two "Get the hell out of my sight. Now!"

The masked man warped out of the room silently while Pete ran out the door, scared out of his mind. As Pete ran out, he ran over to a raven, which was perched on a windowsill. As Pete approached it, the raven slowly turned into the evil witch Maleficent "You have done well Pete, but it will take time until we can completely earn that man's trust."

"Do we have to cooperate with him? That confound boy is nothing more than a big jerk!" Pete whined.

"Yes, but he is the apprentice to Master Xehanort himself; we can learn several things from him." Maleficent chuckled to herself "And if not, he would make a glorious heartless." She started to snicker before disappearing into the shadows.

**A/N: I'm finally done, though I don't think this chapter is my best work. Well, honestly I wanted to update this on Christmas but I got a bit lazy and here we are. Reviews are always appreciated, so I hope this chapter is okay with the readers. Well, see you later!**


End file.
